Kolory
by sevelis
Summary: SnapexGranger, tym razem nieco inaczej. Psychika Mistrza Eliksirów przedstawiona za pomocą błahego znaczenia kolorów. Wkrótce sam profesor odkryje, że dzięki pewnej Gryfonce zagościły w jego życiu mocniejsze i żywsze barwy...
1. Chapter 1 - Brąz

Życie Severusa Snape'a składało się z kilku regularnych aż do bólu czynności. Od kilkunastu lat jadał posiłki o tej samej porze. O jednakowej godzinie czytał prasę, książki, mył się (tak, naprawdę to robił) i kładł spać. Lubił porządek tak samo wokół siebie, jak i w życiu. Był człowiekiem raczej regulaminowym i wypełniał wszystkie obowiązki. Chociaż o niektórych z nich wolał nie myśleć, takich jak nocne sabaty śmierciożerców.

Jedną z takich rutynowych przyjemnych czynności był nocny obchód po zamku. Dlatego spacerujący po ciemnych i opustoszałych korytarzach Hogwartu Mistrz Eliksirów niczym wielki, czarny nietoperz nie był dziwnym zjawiskiem. Przeciwnie, to jego absencja mogłaby oznaczać coś niedobrego. Dzisiejsza noc jednak była spokojna i wszystko przebiegało wokół ustalonego mniej lub bardziej świadomie planu.

Tak więc o równej pierwszej trzydzieści wyszedł ze swoich lochów, starannie zabezpieczył je zaklęciem i udał się na ukryty korytarz na siódmym piętrze. Nazywał go właśnie ukrytym, ponieważ był pewny, że nikt się na niego nie natknął, a nawet jeśli, to nie obdarzył go większym zainteresowaniem (oprócz samego dyrektora, który czasami udawał się tam, gdy potrzebował Severusa).

Co było zdaniem Severusa błędem – mimo, że korytarz nie był ani imponującym gmachem, ani nie posiadał wejść od żadnych przepastnych komnat czy pokoi i nie wisiały na nim żadne okazałe obrazy, to zawierał coś o wiele bardziej cennego. A mianowicie przepastne okno, mające na oko trzy i pół metra szerokości i pięć wysokości, z którego rozpościerał się niepowtarzalny i bardzo przyjemny dla oka widok na Zakazany Las i jezioro, które o świcie mieniło się delikatnymi kolorami. Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, Severus Snape lubił kolory inne niż czerń, czerń i czerń. Nie lubił ich w swoim wykonaniu, dlatego nosił takie same, przepastne krucze szaty. No bo czy nie przyprawiłby wszystkich o zawał, gdyby wyskoczył pewnego dnia w szacie o koloru pomarańczowego brzasku? Przynajmniej dla biednej i leciwej Minerwy mogło by się to skończyć tragicznie. Wprawdzie przyczyny wyboru czerni miały o wiele bardziej głębsze podstawy psychologiczne, jednak Severus nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że brały górę w tej kwestii jego kompleksy, o których istnienia siebie nie posądzał. W końcu udało mu się osiągnąć w życiu to, co najbardziej sobie cenił – wiedzę, spryt i inteligencję. Dlatego przyziemnym zdawało mu się przejmowanie swoim wyglądem, choć zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej szpetności i nieatrakcyjności.

Więc skąd to umiłowanie do kolorów? Sam nie wiedział, jednakże często śniła mu się po prostu ich różnobarwna mieszanka, która kojarzyły się z różnymi rzeczami. Niebieski niezaprzeczalnie kojarzył mu się z własną matką, Eileen, która miała zwyczaj przywdziewać odzienie właśnie w tym kolorze, szczególnie w kobaltowym odcieniu. To była kolejna umiejętność Severusa, niespotykana zazwyczaj u mężczyzn – potrafił rozróżnić niemal każdy odcień każdego koloru. Dlatego był również bardzo uczulonym na wrażenia estetyczne człowiekiem.

Dalej idąc, brudnożółty – kojarzył mu się z fałszem i złością. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że to przez ojca o właśnie takich zjadliwych, prawie że fosforyzujących oczach. Gołębi kolor symbolizował nieodwołalnie spokój, podobnie błękitny, ale on również przynosił ukojenie. Zielony kojarzył się Severusowi z potęgą, złoty z pychą. Fiołkowy z dropsami, na co wpływ miał niezaprzeczalnie sam ich dawca-dyrektor. Czerwony z bólem, wściekłością, krwią. Czarny zaś symbolizował po prostu brak. Brak myśli, uczuć, brak wszystkiego. Był swoistym „resetem", nie nastrajał, nie napraszał się ze skojarzeniami. Był kolorem najbardziej neutralnym i bezpiecznym. Nie oznaczał w jego mniemaniu zła, mimo że taki kolor umiłowali sobie właśnie śmierciożercy. Zło mieściło się niezaprzeczalnie w jaskrawszych odcieniach żółci.

No i jego ulubiony, brzoskwiniowy… Tak, to był zdecydowanie kolor, w którym chciałby widzieć ukochaną kobietę. Ale, że takowej nie posiadał i na pewno nigdy mieć nie będzie, przychodził właśnie tutaj, patrzeć, obserwować i wyczekiwać całą noc, aż brzask przyjmie tak uwielbianą przez niego barwę i otuli miłym doznaniem jego czarne oczy. Nie był zdesperowany – to w zupełności mu wystarczało. Jako, że Severus Snape był właśnie Severusem Snapem, gdyby miał wybrać między idealną dla niego kobietą, a obserwowaniem brzasku w jego ulubionym oknie, prawdopodobnie wybrałby to drugie, nawet dłużej się zastanawiając. Nie było mu wiadomo, dlaczego, ale taki po prostu był. Dziwny. Nie podpadający pod żaden ludziom wzorzec. Samotnik.

Jakże wielkie więc było jego zdziwienie, kiedy znalazł się na wymienionym już wielokrotnie niewielkim korytarzu na siódmym piętrze po stronie wschodniej zamku i okazało się, że nie jest tam sam.

W prawie że całkowitej ciemności nie potrafił dojrzeć, kto w oddali opierał się o kolumienkę jego ukochanego okna. Jednak jego poczucie osobistej własności, które odnosiła się do tego okna (które zresztą nie było takie do końca jego), poczuło się nadszargane.

Zmrużył oczy, żeby móc dojrzeć lepiej intruza-samobójcę. Po chwili już mógł powiedzieć, że owy śmiałek miał, a raczej miała, bujne kręcone włosy, przez które przeświecało światło księżyca unoszącego się w oddali za kudłatą głową. Delikwentka była niska, średniej postury i wydawała się być absolutnie przekonana o tym, że jest tu sama.

W Severusie odezwały się powszechnie znane odruchy gnębienia młodzieży i poczuł nieodpartą chęć nastraszenia i ukarania dziewczyny. Podszedł więc bezszelestnie do okna i wręcz nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, gdy owa dziewczyna okazała się nikim innym, jak Hermioną Granger, przyjaciółka _tego_ Pottera i denerwującą Panną Wiem-To-Wszystko. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem i odezwał cicho:

- Proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy. Panna Granger we własnej osobie. – Dziewczyna, jak można się było tego spodziewać, podskoczyła i natychmiast odwróciła się w stronę zimnego jak lód głosu. Skierowała na niego swoje przerażone oczy i gdy zobaczyła, z kim ma do czynienia, zamarła.

- Niemożliwe. Czyżby Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko-I-Koniecznie-Wam-Powiem zaniemówiła? Nie omieszkam zaznaczyć tego dnia w osobistym terminarzu.

Ta kpina chyba nieco ja otrzeźwiła, bo odchrząknęła i powiedziała hardo:

- Czuję się zaszczycona. Nie wiedziałam, że lubi pan uczniów tak bardzo, że myśli pan o nich w życiu prywatnym.

- Dobrze wiesz, Granger, że ja _nie mam_ życia prywatnego – warknął, a potem nazwał sam siebie w myślach idiotą za wywnętrznianie się durnej siedemnastolatce.

Dziewczyna jednak zmarkotniała i po chwili spojrzała na niego dziwnie. No tak - litość, ohyda. Za to będzie kolejny dzień polerowania kociołków…

- Nie wiedziałam, że pan tu przychodzi – powiedziała zupełnie innym głosem, nieco zaciekawionym, ale zniknęła z niego tamta hardość.

- Jeszcze nie _interesuję się_ uczniami do tego stopnia, żeby informować ich o takich szczegółach, jak to nazwałaś, mojego _życia prywatnego_ – syknął. – Apropos, trzydzieści punktów od Gryffindoru za…

- Piękny widok – przerwała mu jakby nigdy nic młoda Gryfonka. – Często pan tu przychodzi? Nigdy pana nie widziałam.

- A, więc to nie jest twój pierwszy raz. To już będzie sześćdziesiąt punktów za szlajanie się po nocach, Granger… - tym razem przerwała mu samym wzrokiem. Było w nim sporo wyrzutu, ale również trochę… smutku. Chciała go wziąć na litość? Ha, w takim razie go nie znała.

- Pan już tak ma, że nie odpowiada na zadane pytania, prawda?

- Odpowiadam – warknął. – Na te, które pochodzą od ludzi _na poziomie_, Granger, a wybacz, ty się do takich nie zaliczasz. Jazda do…

- Może pan się po prostu boi się odpowiedzi? Albo nie chce jej udzielić? – spróbowała podejść go od innej strony Hermiona, która najwyraźniej ustanowiła sobie za cel dzisiejszej nocy doprowadzenie go do szewskiej pasji.

- Ja się niczego nie boję, Granger. Powinnaś już to wiedzieć. A skoro zapomniałaś, radzę zapamiętać i to dobrze.

- Niech pan powie. Dlaczego pan tu przychodzi? To do pana dosyć… niepodobne.

Snape zacisnął mocniej szczęki, starając się nie przekląć głupiej i impertynenckiej dziewuchy. Aby sobie pomóc, zaczął liczyć w myślach do dziesięciu. Gdzieś przy „siedem" w miarę się uspokoił i wypuścił głośno powietrze. Już miał jej odparować, i to tak, że biegłaby z prędkością światła do swojego dormitorium, ale wytrąciły go z równowagi jej kolejne słowa:

- Profesorze, proszę. Naprawdę mnie to ciekawi.

Już miał jej powiedzieć, że może tą ciekawość sobie wsadzić gdziekolwiek, bo nie obchodzą go jej zachcianki, ale coś w jej spojrzeniu sprawiło, że jego samego zdziwiły następne słowa, które do niej wypowiedział:

- Popatrzeć. To chyba logiczne. Można by pomyśleć, że taka _wszystkowiedząca_ uczennica, jak ty, powinna to wydedukować – powiedział, patrząc nieco złośliwie.

- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się, ale zaraz po chwili odsunęła na widok jego miażdżącego spojrzenia. – Za komplement – dodała nieco ciszej.

- Ja nie powiedziałem żadnego… - Severus urwał, analizując w myślach, czy przypadkiem nie powiedział czegoś tak, że mogła rzeczywiście jego kpinę odebrać jako – brrr – _komplement_.

Hermiona wyczuła chyba jednak, że jej nauczyciel eliksirów spina się coraz bardziej i zaraz zapewne ryknie, przy czym nie omieszka odjąć jeszcze kilkudziesięciu punktów jej domowi, więc zrezygnowała z perspektywy podziwiania nocnych widoków i zaczęła się wycofywać.

- Mądry ruch, Granger. – Cholera, znowu! Nie wypowie już nic, ale to absolutnie nic, co wyrwane z kontekstu mogło by zabrzmieć _pozytywnie_ w stosunku do Granger. Tak jakby na potwierdzenie jego podejrzeń uśmiechnęła się do niego. Ale nie był to uśmiech złośliwy - prawie osiemnastoletniej uczennicy, która go przechytrzyła, tylko uśmiech niemal… życzliwy. Zobaczył to w jej oczach. Dużych, pełnych. Brązowych.

Dziewczyny jednak po chwili nie było, a jej szybkie kroki niosły się echem po korytarzu, by po chwili prawie całkiem ucichnąć.

- Sześćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru za nocne włóczenie się po korytarzu! – zawołał za nią, żeby nie myślała, że wymigała się byle gatką od kary. Nie byłby zresztą sobą, gdyby tego głośno nie powiedział.

Severus westchnął i pochylił się, by tak jak zawsze oprzeć się o kamienny parapet. Za oknem bez szyb rozpościerał się widok, który wydawał się mu zawsze tylko i wyłącznie jego (ze sporadycznymi wizytami Dumbledore'a, ale on się przecież nie liczył). A tymczasem okazało się, że ten korytarz był odskocznią od rzeczywistości dla jeszcze jednej osoby.

„Ten brązowy kolor jednak rzeczywiście jest ciepły"- myślał, obserwując słońce wlewające się leniwie na srebrzące jezioro kilka godzin później, mając jednak przed oczami zupełnie inny obraz – czyjeś orzechowe oczy.

Tak, brązowy zdecydowanie kojarzył mu się z ciepłem.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alabaster

Kolejny tydzień upłynął Severusowi ciężko (za sprawą uczniów i Czarnego Pana), krwawo (za sprawą uczniów i Czarnego Pana), a co najgorsze, nieregularnie (za sprawą również i jednych i drugich). Tak więc nie miał chwili czasu, aby wyskoczyć w nocy w swoje ulubione miejsce, gdzie mógłby wszystko przemyśleć i oddać się swojemu nałogowi. Rozstrojony, chodził jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż zwykle, na czym ucierpieli uczniowie. Chciałby powiedzieć, że również Czarny Pan, ale niestety nie byłoby to prawdą – jak będzie chciał popełnić samobójstwo, to po prostu rzuci się z wieży astronomicznej, a nie wybierze na najbardziej wymyślne tortury.

Kiedy więc po ośmiu dniach znalazł wreszcie wolną noc dla siebie, o pierwszej trzydzieści opuścił lochy i z lubością wyruszył na spacer po zamku, którego uwieńczeniem było jak zwykle wyjrzenie za ulubione okno.

Zdążył zapomnieć już o niechcianym gościu, którego zastał w jego ustronnym miejscu tydzień wcześniej, dlatego prawie wryło go w ziemię, kiedy brązowa kupa splątanych włosów widniała kolejny raz w _jego_ oknie. Zamarł z wąskim papierosem w dłoni, mrużąc groźnie oczy. Granger. Znowu.

Podobnie jak tydzień wcześniej, podszedł cicho do dziewczyny, która podpierała policzek na ręce i spoglądała w dół na Zakazany Las, a księżyc, który był tym razem w pełni, oświetlał jej drobne piegi.

- Widzę, Granger, że postanowiłaś przystąpić do autodestrukcji swojego własnego domu, pozbawiając go kolejnych trzydziestu punktów.

Dziewczyna nie podskoczyła tak, jak ostatnio, tylko odwróciła się w stronę swojego profesora. Snape stał oparty nonszalancko o kamienną framugę okna i patrzył na nią kpiąco, w ręce wciąż trzymając papierosa.

- Niezupełnie. Przyszłam popatrzeć.

-_ Popatrzeć_, powiadasz… To będzie kosztowało ciebie i twój ukochany Griffindor, powiedzmy, hm, czterdzieści punktów…

_- Jak to, czterdzieści?! Ostatnio było trzydzieści…_

- Ale widać to było za mało, skoro znów tu jesteś – warknął, patrząc na nią jak na zarazę. – Jestem ciekawy – powiedział po chwili, uśmiechając się lubieżnym, złośliwym uśmieszkiem – jak to powiesz naszemu jakże, ekhm, drogiemu Potterowi? Chłopak tak się kaleczy, ofiara, na meczach, żeby jego przyjaciółeczka – ostatnie słowo wypowiedział jak eufemizm – wszystko przepuściła na nocne eskapady. Nie ładnie.

- Profesorze – spojrzała błagalnie, łamiąc sobie przy tym szczupłe palce drobnych dłoni – proszę tego nie robić.

- Dobrze wiesz, że to zrobię, Granger i to z największą przyjemnością.

- Czyli jednak miałam rację.

- Szczerze wątpię. Mianowicie? – podniósł sceptycznie brew, przytykając w tym samym momencie papierosa do ust i podpalając go zwykłą zapałką, by po chwili z cichym westchnieniem zaciągnąć się i wypuścić jasny dym w ciemną noc za okno. Ach, nikotyna i jej zbawcze działanie.

- Że cały czas pan o nas myśli, profesorze. O uczniach.

Snape prychnął, roztaczając tym samym dym w kierunku Hermiony.

- I proszę nie palić!

- Grangerrrr – warknął. – Czy ja cię prosiłem o osobiste porady? Wynoś się stąd, zanim wlepię ci kolejne punkty, a do tego szlaban. U mnie.

- Jeśli to sprawi, że przestanie pan palić i niszczyć sobie płuca, to mogę przyjść nawet na kilka szlabanów.

Snape zaczął leniwie wydmuchiwać alabastrowy dym , przyglądając się przy tym uważnie uczennicy. Nie kpiła sobie, miała jakąś stal w oczach, którą już nie raz widywał, gdy na czymś jej bardzo zależało.

- A co cię to obchodzi? – prychnął, po czym ponownie zaciągnął się, przymykając oczy, tym samym tracąc z nich na chwilę wpatrującą się w niego uporczywie siedemnastolatkę.

- Niszczy pan sobie zdrowie. – Otworzył oczy. Chyba sobie kpiła.

- Mówiłem już, Granger, żebyś stąd zjeżdżała. Nie jestem skrzatem domowym, żeby się mną opiekować. – Na samo wspomnienie jej stowarzyszenia, na usta wylał mu się złośliwy uśmiech. Dawno nie słyszał o czymś bardziej durnym. Reakcja Hermiony była zupełnie odwrotna: dziewczyna chwyciła się buńczucznie pod boki i starała przyszpilić się go wzrokiem.

- To niezdrowe – dziewczyna nie rezygnowała.

- A co cię tak obchodzi moje zdrowie – dmuchnął jej dymem prosto w twarz, na co zaczęła kasłać.

- No wie pan?! Nie… khkh… w twarz! To nie… khhh… w porządku!

- Wiem. Dlatego liczę, że wreszcie się wyniesiesz – syknął groźnie, chcąc wreszcie zostać sam.

- Pójdę, jak pan to wyrzuci – powiedziała, powstrzymując wreszcie napady kaszlu. Nadal jednak była cała czerwona – najwidoczniej miała alergię na dym. Skąd miał wiedzieć.

Jej propozycja wydała mu się tak absurdalna, że musiał powstrzymać szyderczy śmiech. Gówniara chciała mu dyktować warunki?

- Idź już Granger – powiedział, lekko rozbawiony.

- Jak pan to świństwo wyrzuci…

- Powiedziałem, zmiataj stąd! – warknął, tracąc już i tak nadszarganą tego dnia cierpliwość.

Dziewczyna prawie się zapowietrzyła, po czym odwróciła na pięcie i głośno tupiąc, zaczęła odchodzić od swojego profesora.

Kiedy już oddaliła się na odległość kilkunastu stóp, Snape nagle zapytał, zapomniawszy ugryźć się w język:

- Tak właściwie, to dlaczego tak się tym przejmujesz, Granger?

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, by po chwili ponownie tej nocy na niego spojrzeć.

- Nikt nie zasługuje na cierpienie. Pan też nie. – Po czym odwróciła się i już jej nie było.

Snape, nieco wstrząśnięty i wytrącony z równowagi taką uwagą, chwilę stał ogłupiały, by po chwili zawołać tak samo, jak poprzednim razem:

- Czterdzieści punktów od Gryffindoru za włóczenie się w nocy po zamku. I do tego dziesięć za impertynencję, Granger!

Świt tego dnia przypominał szarą, brudną kaszkę mleczną. Promienie słońca ledwo wyziewały znad listopadowego, zwartego szeregu chmur, które najwyraźniej ani myślały wpuścić wielką kulę ciepła. Tego dnia chyba nic nie ma zamiaru mu się udać – pomyślał kwaśno w myślach, gasząc kolejnego papierosa o kamienną ścianę, by po chwili mruknąć _„Evanesco_" i skierować swoje niosące się echem kroki do lochów, nucąc przy tym smętną melodię.

Hermiona siedziała na jednym z czerwonych, powycieranych foteli w pokoju wspólnym Griffindoru, trzymając w ręce swoje wypracowanie z eliksirów.

Na siódmym roku pozostało ich niewielu na tym przedmiocie. Z Griffindoru tylko ona, Harry (który dostał się na nie dzięki Horacemu Slughornowi, czego profesor Snape nie potrafił wyraźnie przeboleć w żaden sposób) oraz Parvati Patil. Z Slytherinu byli Malfoy i Blaise, z Hufflepuffu Eric, a z Ravenclawu wyjątko nie było nikogo.

Przebywanie w tej sześcioosobowej grupie było dyskomfortowe dla większości z uczniów – Snape miał możliwość przyjrzeć się każdemu w jego pracy, co skrzętnie wykorzystywał. Objawiało się to najczęściej sterczeniem nad ofiarą ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem w oczekiwaniu na jej potknięcie, aż do skutku. I zazwyczaj nie musiał czekać długo – większości trzęsły się ręce, gdy na ich kociołek padał wysoki, ciemny cień ich profesora. W dodatku był dwa razy bardziej wymagający, trzy razy bardziej złośliwy (szczególnie w stosunku do Harry'ego) i dziesięć razy bardziej niemiły (w stosunku do absolutnie wszystkich).

Jednak był to poważny dyskomfort i katorżnicze męki dla wszystkich uczniów, prócz Hermiony (no i Dracona, który jednak mógł liczyć na całkowite fory). Snape ich jej oczywiście nie dawał – wręcz przeciwnie. Jako że prawie zawsze była najlepsza, cały czas podnosił poprzeczkę i zadawał jej dodatkową pracę, gdy kończyła wcześniej od pozostałych. Tak zazwyczaj zaczynały się ich zawody ambicjonalne – ona starała się coś zrobić jak najlepiej, on – podnosił poprzeczkę, żeby wreszcie poniosła porażkę, co tylko wzmacniało jej i tak w nadmiarze rozwinięty upór, a co jego wreszcie wprowadzało do stanu wewnętrznego szału. Wprawdzie na zewnątrz wydawał się być chłodnie opanowany jak zawsze, jednak jego oczy i coraz bardziej cięty język zdradzały targające nim negatywne uczucia.

W przypadku Hermiony chodziło jednak o coś jeszcze innego. Mimo, że jej przyjaciół na pewno poważnie zmartwiłby stan jej zdrowia psychicznego, gdyby znali jej myśli, to jednak ją coś… pociągało w nauczycielu. Był taki… snape'owy. Inteligentny, tajemniczy, hardy i nieustępliwy. Był trudny. A Hermiona lubiła niebanalne charaktery.

Dlatego z uśmiechem błąkającym się po ustach czytała adnotację zostawioną przez profesora na jej starannie napisanym wypracowaniu, w dwa dni po ich drugiej rozmowie na korytarzu przy siódmym piętrze.

Temat dotyczył eliksiru wybranego przez ucznia, gdzie należało opisać dokładnie działania poszczególnych składników. Mógł to być do wyboru eliksir szkodzący zdrowiu lub wpływający silnie na organizm ludzki. Hermiona w swojej ambicji nie potrafiła się zdecydować. Chciała przygotować oba, ale przeczuwała, że Snape nie zareaguje pozytywnie na taki przerost materiału.

Któregoś wieczoru w pokoju wspólnym, kiedy pisała owe wypracowanie, Ron zapytał, mocno skonsternowany:

- Hermiono, dlaczego po prostu nie opiszesz działania eliksiru wywołującego wysypkę? Mogę ci podrzucić coś od Freda i Georga…

- Daj spokój, Ron – rzucił Harry, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju przez przejście w portrecie. – To jest Hermiona. Jej nie przegadasz. Jeszcze trochę i zacznie opisywać swoje własne eliksiry.

- Jestem ciekawa, co takiego _ty_ przygotowałeś, Harry – odparowała Hermiona.

- Ee… no, prawdę mówiąc, jeszcze nic – Harry podrapał się zakłopotany po głowie.

- No to gratuluję, Harry. Wypracowanie jest na jutro. Myślałam, że masz jakieś ambicję, a nie jak Ron…

- Co ja?! – odezwał się poruszony rudzielec.

- Jak to na jutro?! – do Harry'ego zdawał się właśnie dotrzeć sens słów Hermiony.

- A tak to. Snape zadał je dokładnie tydzień temu. Jakbyście nie spędzali każdej wolnej chwili grając w Quidditcha…

- Zaczął się sezon, Hermiono! Za niedługo gramy ze Ślizgonami, a…

- Zaczął się sezon, Hermiono! Za niedługo gramy ze Ślizgonami, a…

- Ronaldzie, jest wojna! Kiedy wreszcie to do was dotrze? – wzburzona Hermiona zatrzasnęła książki i wyszła gwałtownie z pokoju wspólnego, znikając za portretem Grubej Damy. „W bibliotece powinno być ciszej" – pomyślała, po czym udała się do królestwa pani Pince.

Co do wypracowania, udało się jej jednak połączyć oba tematy. Opisała działanie eliksiru upajającego zmysły, w którym wykorzystywało się nikotynę. Nie omieszkała pominąć dokładnego opisu negatywnych skutków na organizm ludzki.

Snape nie pozostawił tego bez komentarza, na złotawym pergaminie widniały dwie linijki zapisane jego wąskim, schludnym pismem u dołu kartki:

_Czyżby znów przesadna troska, panno Granger? Radzę się zatroszczyć o siebie. Wypracowanie napisane nie na temat jest niestety wypracowaniem wartym O. _

Powinna być wściekła – jej wielogodzinne wypracowanie właśnie zostało uznane za napisane _nie na temat_. Jednakże wpatrując się w pochyłe i eleganckie pismo nauczyciela, nie potrafiła myśleć o tym człowieku jako o smętnym, groźnym i pokurczonym nauczycielu, którego widziała jeszcze niedawno, tylko jak o mężczyźnie, którego ujrzała wtedy w nocy przy blasku księżyca: o wiele bardziej odprężonego, poza pracą, zamyślonego, lecz wcale nie mniej tajemniczego. I ten dym… Wprawdzie nie powinno być w tym nic dziwnego (a w dodatku było niezdrowe) – dym jak to dym, biały, ulotny, nikły, zwyczajny. Nie można go było nawet pochwycić jako coś trwałego. Ale jednak było w tym coś takiego… ponętnego? Snape trzymający w ustach wąskiego papierosa i wydychający z nozdrzy i owych ust alabastrowy dym – ten obraz niepokojąco jej się podobał…

Potrząsnęła głową. Te rozmyślania na temat Snape'a robiły się coraz dziwniejsze.

Wstała z wygodnego fotela przy kominku i udała się do dormitorium, by po chwili położyć się spać. Harry i Ron z pewnością szaleli jeszcze nad boiskiem, ciesząc się ostatnimi w miarę ciepłymi wieczorami. „Dzieci" – pomyślała, kładąc się spać. Szybko zmorzył ją sen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Srebro

Następnym razem był już przygotowany na ewentualną wizytę nocnego nieproszonego gościa, jakim była nieznośna przyjaciółka Pottera.

Dlatego też jakże wielkie było jego zdziwienie przemieszane z ulgą, kiedy kilka nocy później zastał korytarz całkiem pusty. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do okna, rozkoszując się samotnością. Tym razem nie oparł się o długi, kamienny parapet, tylko usiadł na jednym z wysokich, obrośniętych zeschłym mchem schodów. Z przepastnej kieszeni wyciągnął małą paczuszkę z miękkiej tekturki, którego zawartość była mu ostatnio coraz bardziej droga – mugolskie papierosy. Wziął jeden z nich w szczupłe palce i przytknął do wąskich ust, by odpalić. Nie sięgnął jednak po różdżkę, a po najzwyklejsze, ludzkie zapałki. Mimo, że było to _tak mugolskie_, że już bardziej być nie mogło, to stanowiło iście odprężający rytuał, który pozwalał mu nabrać sił i spokoju.

„Ciekawe, jakby zareagował Czarny Pan, gdyby zobaczył ten jakże malowniczy obrazek – jeden z największych jego sług i zagorzałych wrogów niemagicznych ludzi, zaciągający się mugolskim śmieciem" – Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie tę scenę. Czarny Pan najprawdopodobniej przetarłby swoje czerwone, wężowe ślepia. A później ponownie. Ale potem byłby już tylko promień zielonego światła, jako nadanie ostatniego _zaszczytu _wiernemu słudze.

Ciemny korytarz rozświetlił wkrótce mały płomyk, tlący się z kurczącej się szybko kruchej, małej zapałki. Po chwili leżała już na posadzce, niepotrzebna, zużyta, pozostawiając za sobą nikłą, jasną smugę, której Severus już jednak nie mógł dojrzeć – wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany w srebrzysty księżyc, pozwalając nikotynie wchłaniać się warstwa po warstwie, raz za razem, coraz głębiej, siedząc tak w samotności.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu, myśląc, że ten narkotyk został jego jedynym i wyłącznym przyjacielem, któremu pozwolił dotrzeć do swojego wnętrza tak daleko. Ten wewnętrzny uśmiech przeszedł szybko jednak w godny pożałowania, melancholijny wyraz. Westchnął cicho – jedynym i najbardziej żałosnym przyjacielem.

- Śpisz? Hermiono, hej, śpisz? – lekko spanikowany szept doszedł uszu Hermiony, która odwróciła się plecami do źródła tego nieprzyjemnego dźwięku, mrucząc coś niewyraźnie. Owe źródło jednak nie miało zamiaru tak szybko się poddać i po chwili usiadło na łóżku Hermiony, tarmosząc ją za plecy. – Hermiono?

- Lavender, co jest? – wymruczała nieprzytomnie Hermiona, wciąż mając przymknięte powieki i usiłując zasnąć.

- Hermiono, proszę, obudź się. Chyba zrobiłam coś… okropnego.

Te słowa nieco otrzeźwiły Hermionę, która podniosła się na rękach, by po chwili spojrzeć w przerażone oczy koleżanki z dormitorium.

- O-o co chodzi? – ziewnęła, myśląc mimowolnie o jak najszybszym powrocie pod ciepłą kołdrę.

- Byłam z Blaisem… - Rzeczywiście, dziewczyna nie była przebrana w piżamę, jak to o tej godzinie można by się spodziewać, miała na sobie natomiast jeansy i bluzkę z dosyć okazałym delkotem.

- No i…? – spytała Hermiona, niepewna co ona mogłaby mieć do tego. Jej mózg dalej pracował na najniższych obrotach i zajmował się sprowadzeniem Hermiony z powrotem do łóżka każdym możliwym sposobem.

- Poszliśmy jak zawsze tam za szklarnię, było bardzo fajnie, wiesz no, Blaise jest bardzo w porządku, w dodatku ten jego…

- Lavender! Do rzeczy – mruknęła nieprzyjemnie Hermiona, która naprawdę zaczynała żałować, że dała się obudzić koleżance.

- … No i po drodze ktoś był. Przestraszyłam się, że to może nauczyciel, że to Snape sprawdzający korytarze…

- Snape nie sprawdza już korytarzy – wymknęło się Hermionie, na co Lavender podniosła ze zdziwieniem brew.

- Co ty gadasz, Hermiono? Ale wracając do tamtego… – histeryczne nutki głosu Lavender powróciły. – Usłyszeliśmy jakiś hałas. Myśleliśmy, że ktoś zaraz nas nakryje, więc próbowałam się wcisnąć za kolumnę, ale Blaise…

- Co, co Blaise? – Czujność Hermiony zdawała się zadziałać otrzeźwiająco na cały organizm i wyperswadować mu drzemkę na siedząco.

- O-on wycelował w kogoś zaklęciem. Błysnęło na-a zielono i zrobiło się ci-i-cho – głos dziewczyny przeszedł w urywany szloch. – Och, Hermiono. A jak on go zabił?

Hermiona przez chwile wpatrywała się w koleżankę, czując, jak przez nią przelewa się cały kalejdoskop uczuć - od ogłupienia, przez niedowierzanie po strach. Strużka zimnego potu przebiegła po jej plecach. Blaise… kogoś zabił? Bo mógłby ich przyłapać na nocnej schadzce? Nie, to niemożliwe – pomyślała.

- Choć. Pokażesz mi, gdzie to się stało – powiedziała ściągniętym głosem do coraz bardziej rozhisteryzowanej koleżanki, która już rzewnie płakała, na co poruszyła się niespokojnie w swoim łóżku Parvati.

- Dziewczyny? Hermiona? Lavender? – powiedziała zaspanym głosem, odwracając się w ich stronę. – Coś się stało?

Hermiona poczuła lekką panikę – to nie mogło się wydać, a przynajmniej nie teraz. A Parvati była zbyt wielką plotkarką, żeby ją wtajemniczać. Popatrzyła na Lavender, która chyba nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie słowa i z głośnym westchnieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że to na jej barkach spoczął ciężar zneutralizowania siostry Patil.

- Nie, Parvati. To tylko… eee… problemy miłosne. Takie tam, wiesz – z trudem opanowała plączący się język. – To, co Lavender? Pójdziemy do łazienki, co? Nie możesz pójść spać w takim stanie…

Lavender chyba zrozumiała jej zamiary, bo bez słowa sprzeciwu ześlizgnęła się z łóżka i przeszła do drzwi. Hermiona poszła za nią, mrugając jeszcze przed wyjściem do Parvati, dając znać, że „wszystko jest w porządku".

A przecież nic nie było.

- To było gdzieś tu – Lavender pokazywała palcem w dół na ciemną posadzkę przed nimi, starając się opanować płacz i narastającą histerię. Hermiona mimowolnie zastanawiała się, jakim cudem udało im się przejść niezauważenie aż taki kawał drogi, nie napotykając żadnego z patrolujących nauczycieli – Lavender nie potrafiła w ciszy przejść chyba nawet jednego metra. Chociaż w głębi przeczuwała, że zna powód ich sukcesu. Widocznie pewien profesor był… gdzie indziej. Na tę myśl cień uśmiechu przebiegł przez jej usta. Dobrze, że panowała prawie całkowita ciemność – Lavender pomyślałaby, że Hermiona zwariowała.

Starała się jednak skupić na tym, dlaczego tu przyszła i od razu spoważniała. Prawdopodobnie obok niej leżał trup. Wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów i zapaliła różdżkę, szukając i jednocześnie unikając wzrokiem tego, czego obawiała się ujrzeć najbardziej.

Na początku nikogo nie zauważyła. Podłoga zdawała się być pusta. Jednakże Lavender znów zaczęła szlochać i to niepokojąco głośno, więc Hermiona podążyła za jej wzrokiem.

Poczuła, jak cała zamiera, a jej serce stanęło razem z nią.

Leżał tam.

Neville.

Nie słyszała nic. Ani głośnego szlochu Lavender, ani własnego oddechu (wątpliwe zresztą było, że w tym momencie oddychała), ani bicia serca. Widziała tylko odzianego w przepastne szkolne szaty chłopaka, tak dobrze jej znanego, leżącego wśród plątaniny własnych ubrań pośrodku podłogi. Nie było żadnej krwi. Żadnej rany.

Ale leżał całkiem nieruchomo.

Kiedy znieczulica minęła, podeszła do niego, klękając obok ostrożnie. Poczuła łzy napływające do oczu. Odgarnęła ciemne, półdługie włosy z jego łagodnej twarzy.

- Neville! Neville? S-s-łyszysz mnie? – spytała chwiejnym głosem. _Musi wziąć się w garść. Musi wziąć się w garść! _

- Lavender? – spytała nieco pewniej, spoglądając na popłakaną blondynkę. – Pamiętasz, jakiego zaklęcia użył Zabini? Słyszałaś, żeby mówił… - nie dokończyła. Wypowiedzenie na głos „avada kedavra" ziałoby bezlitosną ostatecznością.

- Nie – pokręciła głową blondynka. – Wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale nie sł-słyszałam co to było. Ale było takie zielone, więc pomyślałam, że t-to… - Lavender również nie skończyła zdania. Bała się jeszcze bardziej, niż jej koleżanka.

Hermiona odwróciła się na powrót w stronę leżącego bez ruchu Neville'a i pochyliła się nad jego twarzą, chcąc wyczuć oddech. Nic.

Panika znów powracała. Jeśli to była jednak avada, na co wszystko wskazywało, to koniec. Jeśli coś innego – skoro nie oddychał, pozostało mu i tak niewiele czasu. A ona nie miała pojęcia, co to mogło być za zaklęcie.

- Rennervate! – skierowała na niego swoją różdżkę, ale nie było odzewu. Próbowała jeszcze innych, bardziej skomplikowanych zaklęć rozbudzających, ale nic to nie dało.

- Idź po Zabiniego. Już! Potrzebuję jego różdżki. Muszę się dowiedzieć, co mu zrobił. A potem po McGongall, po kogokolwiek – na końcu głos lekko się jej załamał.

Gdy Lavender pobiegła w stronę królestwa Ślizgonów, Hermiona prawie pacnęła się z plaskiem w czoło. – Lav! Hej, Lav! – Zapłakana dziewczyna zatrzymała się i odwróciła. – Idź po Snape'a. On… powinien wiedzieć, co zrobić.

Kiedy Lavender nie było, Hermiona, ogarnięta coraz większą rozpaczą, próbowała przywrócić mu akcje życiowe. Niestety na darmo.

Po kilku minutach pojawiła się jej blond koleżanka, niosąc różdżki w obu rękach. Hermiona spodziewała się, że ten dureń, Zabini, powinien zaraz się pojawić, ale nikogo za Lavender nie było. Jeszcze pilniej wypatrywała swojego profesora, ale nie potrafiła go nigdzie dojrzeć.

- Gdzie Zabini? Zwiał? – spytała z tłumioną wściekłością, wciąż klęcząc nad nieruchomym Nevillem.

- Mhmm-mh, powiedział, że nie będzie celowo wdeptywał w takie błoto. N-nie wydasz go, Hermiono, pr-rawda? Dał mi swoją różdżkę, masz…

- Nie wydam? Zastanawiam się, czy samej go nie potraktować avadą, albo gorzej! – warknęła doprowadzona do ostateczności dziewczyna, reflektując się jednak po chwili – Lavender wyglądała na skrajnie przerażoną. – Przepraszam, Lav. Musisz mi pomóc. Trzeba działać. A gdzie jest Snape? – spytała po chwili.

- Nie ma go w lochach, a przy-przynajmniej nie odpowiadał. Mogę pójść po McGonagall…

- Nie, ja to zrobię. – Hermiona miała dosyć jasne przeczucie, gdzie Mistrz Eliksirów jest i co robi, a raczej gdzie truje swoje płuca nikotyną. Westchnęła podenerwowana i postanowiła zadziałać najpierw sama. Kiedy odkryła ostatnie zaklęcia, które wyszły z różdżki Ślizgona, odetchnęła z ulgą, po czym zaraz napięła się ponownie – to nie była avada, ale inne, bardzo silne czarnomagiczne przekleństwo, które powodowało zatrzymanie pracy z czasem wszystkich narządów oprócz mózgu. A więc miały niewiele czasu.

- Accio _Najpoważniejsze czarnomagiczne zaklęcia i ich przeciwzaklęcia! _– Po niespełna minucie usłyszały świst lecącej księgi. Hermiona rzuciła się na nią i zaczęła wertować, wyraźnie szukając czegoś konkretnego. – Czytałam o tym tydzień temu, to było… - kolejna strona - …gdzieś… - i kolejna – …tu! – wykrzyknęła tryumfalnie, wskazując na pożółkłą stronnicę z czerniącym się złowrogo nagłówkiem.

Po chwili jednak jęknęła ze zgrozą – jeśli to była czarna magia, to nie da rady sama odczarować chłopaka. Potrzebny był jej Snape. Nie było jednak czasu wspinać się na siódme piętro i to w dodatku po drugiej stronie zamku. Odsunęła się od leżącego chłopaka, zmrużyła powieki w skupieniu i po chwili z jej różdżki wyłonił się patronus. Nie przyglądając mu się uważniej, w myślach rozkazała mu odnaleźć Snape'a i przyprowadzić.

Severus wypalał właśnie drugiego papierosa, snując dosyć ponure wizje na temat misji, o której usłyszał od śmierciożerców, kiedy w otoczeniu wyczuł coś dziwnego.

Wciąż odwrócony plecami do korytarza i schodów, potrafił powiedzieć, że jakieś trzydzieści stóp za nim, na godzinie mniej więcej piątej pojawiła się zmiana. Powietrze zdawało się zafalować i zadrgać, spokój został zaburzony. Pojawiła się materia wyglądająca mu na niewielką, niezwartą ale zgodną ze sobą. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: patronus.

Jako wszechwiedzący znawca w dziedzinie eliksirów znał zapachy jeszcze lepiej, niż kolory, co umożliwiło mu zdobycie tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów. Dlatego wdychając nową, nieznaną dotąd woń poznał, że prawdopodobnie ma do czynienia z patronusem bądź jego sybstytutem.

Mało osób o tym wiedziało, a jeszcze mniej potrafiło wyczuć, że patronusy posiadały zapach. Była to mieszanka naturalnego zapachu właściciela przemieszanego ze szlakiem zapachowym wyznaczonym przez uczucia, które akurat odczuwał adresat w chwili wysłania. Niewielu osobom na świecie udało się opanowanie tej sztuki tak dokładnego rozpoznawania i rozkładania woni, dlatego Severus był dumny, że jemu akurat tak. Był w dzieciństwie bardzo wrażliwy na sygnały płynące z zewnątrz, co było w tej kwestii niezaprzeczalnym atutem (które, zresztą, nieprzyjemnie się za tą delikatną cechę okrutnie zemściło).

Severus przymknął oczy. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Kiedy docierała do niego ta kusząca możliwość rozpracowania zapachu…

Hmm, coś zdecydowanie fioletowawego… tak, zapach kwitnącego wrzosu. Do tego nieco lawendy i świeżego powietrza po deszczu w kolorze bladej limonki, zmieszanego z delikatnie pomarańczowymi mandarynkami… Bardzo miła, mmhm, mieszanka… Wprawdzie nieznana, tak, ale bardzo przyjemna...

Do tego lekko rozedrgany szlak. Z nimi trzeba było być ostrożnym – silniejsze patronusy potrafiły przelać nieco emocji na odbiorcę, gdy były tymi uczuciami „przeładowane" . Bariera Severusa była solidna, ale mimo tego wyczuł wyraźny strach, lęk i troskę, która coś mu już przypominała…

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Poczuł się jak wybudzony z transu, który trwał zaledwie kilka sekund. Oświetlało go intensywne światło księżyca, ale myślami był już gdzie indziej - emocje towarzyszące patronusowi wręcz krzyczały: zagrożenie. A szpiegowi było to aż za dobrze znane słowo.

Kiedy usłyszał przerażony, ale całkiem miękki głos, odwrócił się w stronę zwierzęcia, zastanawiając się, kto jest adresatem.

Wprawdzie nie pamiętał, żeby Granger posiadała sarnę, ani żeby _potrafiła _wytworzyć patronusa-wysłannika, ale po głosie zyskał pewność, że to ona go wysłała.

_Profesorze. Zdarzył się wypadek. Neville jest nieprzytomny, trafiła go czarna klątwa Zabiniego. Proszę… Niech pan nam pomoże._

Skończywszy przekazanie wiadomości, szczupła sarna rozkraczyła lekko nogi i popatrzyła na niego swoimi okrągłymi ślepiami. Wprawdzie cała była srebrna i miała postać majaczącą między gazem a plazmą, to mógł przysiąc, że jej oczy były brązowe. Czuł to. Popatrzyła na niego rozumnie i odwróciła się, chcąc go zaprowadzić do…

- Cholera – zaklął pod nosem, i przypominając sobie, o kogo chodziło, ruszył szybko za srebrną sarną. – Tylko nie Longbottom.

Przez następne kilka minut, godzin, a może to były nawet dni, Hermiona próbowała pomóć Nevillowi w każdy znany sobie sposób, ale żaden z nich nie pomagał. Ogarniała ją coraz większa panika, a swój własny puls czuła już całym ciałem - szczególnie głośno dudnił w uszach.

Może to właśnie dlatego nie usłyszała, że ktoś przyszedł. Poczuła jednak dotyk miękkiej tkaniny na policzku i po chwili jej oczy wychwyciły zarys bladej, zaciętej i surowej twarzy pochylającej się nad Nevillem. Domyśliła się, że to peleryna.

Snape!

Potem była tylko ulga. Ze Snapem byli uratowani.

Lekko się odsunęła, przyklękając po przeciwnej stronie chłopaka, niż zrobił to profesor. Ten jedynie badał różdżką wzdłuż całe jego ciało, wyraźnie bardzo skupiony.

Obserwowała jego poczynania w milczeniu, niczym tajemniczą mantrę. Blade palce trzymające czarną różdżkę, która przemieszczała się po różnych częściach ciała nieprzytomnego chłopaka, odcinały się na tle ciemności. Zastygła w skupieniu twarz profesora była równie biała, co jego szczupłe dłonie. Hermiona nie spuszczała ich z oczu ani na moment. W tym momencie te dłonie niosły życie.

Lavender albo zniknęła, albo zemdlała, bo słychać było tylko ich oddechy: Hermiony - szybki i lekko urywany, oraz Snape'a - równy i opanowany, jakby wcale nie umierał obok niego chłopak. Albo już umarł, w co Hermiona jednak uparcie nie chciała uwierzyć. I nie ze strachu przed samym faktem śmierci. Po prostu ufała temu człowiekowi, ufała Snape'owi, że wie, co robi. Gdyby to było na darmo, to na pewno by go nie próbował dalej ratować, prawda?

- Granger – jego cichy, acz stanowczy głos wyrwał ją z czarnych rozmyślań. – Granger, słyszysz mnie? – Nie patrzył na nią nawet, cały czas skoncentrowany na chłopaku.

- Tak. – Jej głos był o wiele bardziej zachrypnięty, niż jego, ale równie pewny. Zrobi wszystko, żeby ratować Neville'a.

- Umiesz robisz masaż serca?

Hermiona podniosła nieznacznie brew. Czy on ją właśnie pytał o mugolski sposób ratowania życia? Lekko skonfundowana, pokiwała głową, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że Snape przecież jej nie widzi.

- Umiem.

Lekkie skinięcie głowy.

- A więc jak powiem „już", masz zacząć standardowe trzydzieści uciśnięć. Zrozumiałaś? Na razie nie więcej.

- Tak. – Gdyby nie jej determinacja, niepewność pewnie zżarła by ją od środka. Od trzech lat nie ćwiczyła resuscytacji, ale teraz nie było czasu na wahanie.

Snape skierował lewą rękę nad głowę chłopaka, a różdżką najechał na serce. Odczekał tak nieruchomo kilkanaście sekund, po czym rzucił:

- Już!

Hermiona natychmiast położyła ręce na mostku Nevilla, rejestrując kątem oka, że Snape przeniósł się bardziej nad głowę chłopaka ciągle nie opuszczając jednak swoich dłoni.

Pięć. Dziesięć. Piętnaście. Dwadzieścia. Trzydzieści.

Cała dyszała. Wysiłek był ogromny. Snape przeniósł różdżkę znów na tułów chłopaka, co dało jej chwilę odpoczynku. Spodziewała się jednak, że zaraz będzie musiała powtórzyć działanie.

- Teraz!

Kolejna seria. Przy szóstym uściśnięciu usłyszała przeraźliwy odgłos łamiących się żeber. Zacisnęła zęby, ignorując straszne odgłosy i wyczerpana doszła do trzydziestu.

Ponownie zajmował się nim Snape.

Kiedy Hermiona, oddychając głęboko, a właściwie prawie rzężąc, przygotowywała się właśnie do kolejnej serii uciśnięć, ręka Snape'a zatrzymała ją w połowie drogi, chwytając jej obie złożone dłonie. Ku zdziwieniu Hermiony, był ciepły. Od razu jednak cofnął się z powrotem do poprzedniej pozycji.

- Wystarczy.

Wystarczy? To słowo tłukło się po głowie Hermiony jak kamień obijający się o jej czaszkę. Wystarczy. Wystarczy? Czy on chciał jej powiedzieć, że już… nie ma nadziei?  
Spojrzała na profesora, który jednak dalej całą swoją uwagę poświęcał chłopakowi. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i zalała się łzami chowanej na siłę frustracji, nerwów, strachu a teraz jeszcze bólu.

Oparła głowę na Nevillu, zanosząc się dłąwiącym, suchym szlochem – na więcej nie miała siły. Snape wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, po czym syknął:

- Granger, zejdź z niego z łaski swojej, jeśli chcesz, żeby się obudził.

Co on powiedział? Żeby się obudził…?

I właśnie w tym momencie usłyszała ciężki kaszel dobywający się z ziemi.

- Neville? Neville?! Och, Neville! – Hermionie puściły wszystkie hamulce i rozpłakała się na dobre. – Och, Neville, nawet nie wiesz, jak się bałam!

Chłopak był blady jak kreda, wyraźnie osłabiony i miał problemy z mówieniem, ale zdawał się być przede wszystkim mocno zdezorientowany. Spróbował o coś chyba spytać, ale Snape go uciszył. Kiedy chłopak zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności, malowniczo zbladł jeszcze bardziej, co wydawało się przecież niemożliwe.

Snape, mimo że przez kilkanaście minut bez przerwy zajmował się Nevillem, nie wydawał się być specjalnie zmęczony. Jego oddech był tylko nieco bardziej przyspieszony, niż normalnie. Po kilku kolejnych sekundach podniósł się zgrabnie z ziemi, na co Hermiona zdecydowanie nie miała jeszcze siły. Półleżała na podłodze, za co było by jej normalnie zapewne głupio, ale w takich okolicznościach mało co ją przejmowało.

W tym właśnie momencie na szeroki korytarz wpadła profesor McGonagall razem z Lavender. Na widok Nevilla zawołała przerażona i w minucie dopadła chłopaka, zadając mnóstwo pytań.

- Longbottom! Ach, Longbottom, jak to się stało? Kto ci to zrobił?

- Minerwo – rzucił Snape, unosząc oczy do góry, jakby błagając o cierpliwość. – On dopiero co się ocknął po prawie dwudziestominutowej nieprzytomności.


	4. Chapter 4 - Błękit

Na początku myślała, że idą do sali eliksirów – wyraźnie kierowali się w stronę lochów. Podążając cały czas krok w krok za profesorem, Hermiona weszła w ciemny, kamienny tunel oświetlony jedynie świeczkami unoszącymi się pod sufitem. Zrobiło się zimniej, albo to jej senność dawała się we znaki w coraz większym stopniu. Ziewnęła i otuliła się ciasno piżamą. Profesor szedł cały czas przed siebie, nawet się na nią nie oglądając. Nie zatrzymali się jednak przez klasą eliksirów, a przeszli dalej w głąb korytarza. Hermiona domyśliła się, że idą do jego gabinetu. I miała rację – po kilkunastu krokach Snape zatrzymał się przed niewielkimi drzwiami i machnął różdżką, na co zamek szczęknął. Otworzył drzwi, po czym wreszcie na nią spojrzał. Z wnętrza pomieszczenia padało jako-takie światło, więc widziała jego twarz w stanie zupełnego opanowania i niemal… znudzenia. Przepuścił ją jednak w drzwiach, czego się nie spodziewała. Przez myśl przemknęło jej „ma jednak jakieś maniery", ale zaraz ulotniło się tak szybko jak pojawiło, bo mogła wreszcie zobaczyć pomieszczenie. Nigdy wcześniej w nim nie była – nie chodziła na szlabany, więc nie miała jeszcze okazji zobaczyć _snape'owego królestwa_.

Snape zamknął drzwi i wyprzedził ją, by po chwili siąść po jednej stronie dużego, dębowego biurka na podwyższeniu. Hermiona nadal zajęta była przyglądaniem się obszernemu gabinetowi – oprócz biurka miał naprawdę spory kominek, dwa ciemnozielone fotele ustawione przy niewielkim stoliku, a obok biurka po obu jego stronach ustawione były regały z księgami, fiolkami i pergaminami zapewne zapisanymi przez uczniów i przeznaczonymi do sprawdzenia.

Pomieszczenie mogłoby uchodzić nawet za urokliwe – nikłe oświetlenie zdecydowanie działało na jego korzyść, jednakże efekt psuły wielkie, szklane słoje zapełniające większość powierzchni kamiennych ścian, z których zwisały nachylone ku podłodze. Właśnie przyglądała się zawartości jednemu z nich, kiedy dobiegł ją lekko kpiący głos:

- Długo jeszcze?

Hermiona spojrzała na profesora. Siedział na potężnym krześle obleczonym materiałem w kolorach Slytherinu, ręce miał złożone, minę kwaśną i wyraźnie oczekiwał, aż ona również usiądzie, żeby zadać jej kilka pytań.

- Chyba, że wolisz stać i odpowiadać. Mnie jest wszystko jedno – dodał chłodno.

W pośpiechu zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niego, lekko speszona swoim ociąganiem się. Jej krzesło było o wiele niższe niż Snape'a, więc sporo nad nią górował. Spodziewała się, że był to zamierzony efekt – zapewne przesiadujący tu ( raczej nie z przyjemności) uczniowie mieli poczuć się jeszcze gorzej i przypomnieć sobie swoje miejsce oraz kto był górą. W jej przypadku górą był z pewnością Snape. Spoglądał teraz na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem, a Hermiona przygotowywałą się na pierwsze z pytań, które musiało w końcu paść. Nie czuła się tak swobodnie, jak wtedy gdy rozmawiała z nim przy ich oknie (tak w myślach zaczęła je już nazywać). Teraz zdecydowanie był jej nauczycielem o niespecjalnie przyjemnym usposobieniu oraz opiekunem ucznia, który popełnił przestępstwo, co powodowało, że nie mógł ani trochę się rozluźnić.

- A więc, panno Granger – zaczął spokojnie. – Co się tam wydarzyło? Mam na myśli zdarzenia _sprzed_ mojego przyjścia – uściślił, krzywiąc się nieco ironicznie. Hermiona poczuła się jak niedorozwinięte dziecko.

- Przecież wiem, o co pan pyta! – obruszyła się, co spotkało się z jego miażdżącym spojrzeniem. Zdecydowanie nie był w nastroju na tolerowanie jej małe odejścia od reguł, na które mogła sobie pozwolić ostatnio w jego towarzystwie. Wescthnęła i zaczęła mu wszystko opowiadać. O tym, jak Lavender ją obudziła w nocy, jak podejrzewała że Zabini mógł kogoś trafić – na jego wspomnienie Snape prawie niezauważalnie się poruszył, - jak odkryła, że to czarna klątwa i wysłała mu patronusa. Nie zaciekawiła go jednak ta część z Zabinim ani jak ratowała Nevilla. Spytał za to o coś zupełnie innego.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że to czarna magia? – Złożył ręce na blacie jak do modlitwy i oparł na nich podbródek, zmniejszając odległość między nimi do kilkudziesięciu centymetrów.

- Ja, eee, czytałam ostatnio w jakiejś książce o tym zaklęciu…

- W jakiej, jeśli mogę spytać? – na jego twarzy wreszcie pojawiło się zainteresowanie, które niebezpiecznie zachaczało o złośliwy tryumf.

- Hmm, nie pamiętam tytułu… - skłamała Hermiona, wiedząc, że nie powinna posiadać takiej książki.

- Czy to aby nie ta? – Snape, niby to od niechcenia położył przed nią egzemplarz, który przywołała niecałą godzinę temu. No tak, musiała ją tam zostawić! Okładka nie pozostawiała wątpliwości – roztargana i przypalona w tych samych miejscach, co jej własna. To była jej książka. Tylko jak mu to powiedzieć, że znalazła to na Grimmaud Place? Nie chciała obciążać Syriusza, nawet jeśli już nie żył. To by było nie w porządku. Snape na pewno nie omieszkałby dopisać tego do swojej długiej listy pod tytułem: „powody, dla których mogę oczerniać Blacka". Więc pozostało przyznanie się i udawanie głupiej. Czując, jak profesor obserwuje każdy jej gest, ruch mimiczny i spojrzenie, westchnęła i powiedziała:

- Ta.

- Hm, to ciekawe, Granger. Amnezja w tak młodym wieku? – zaczął gładzić się długim palcem po brodzie, udając zamyślenie. – A jeszcze ciekawsze, że ta książka jest zakazana. Tylko pytanie, skąd siedemnastolatka wzięła taką książkę? – spojrzał na nią, przypierając tym samym do muru. Wiedziała, co zaraz zrobi.

I faktycznie, w momencie poczuła wkrótce lekkie ukłucia na swojej barierze umysłowej, ale po chwili zniknęły. Zdziwiła się, a na twarzy Snape'a malowało się podobne uczucie przemieszane z ledwo zauważalną irytacją, jednak zaraz zniknęły, jakby profesor zreflektował się, że zdjął na chwilę maskę.

- Wrócimy jeszcze do tego tematu, Granger – ostrzegł i odchrząknął, by zadać następne pytanie. – Nie powiedziałaś mi, skąd wzięła się tam panna Brown.

- A dlaczego pan sam jej o to nie zapyta? – Doprawdy, to było bez sensu. To Lavender widziała, jak Zabini trafił Nevilla, więc dlaczego pyta o to ją?

- Bo obawiam się, że nie usłyszałbym od niej ani jednego składnego zdania – skrzywił się złośliwie. To Hermionę lekko zdenerwowało. Wprawdzie Lavender była, jaka była – lekko trzpiotkowata i raczej mało skupiona na czymkolwiek oprócz chłopaków, ale nie musiał jej obśmiewać, po tym, co przeszła dziś w nocy. To ją przekonało do powiedzenia tego, co naprawdę myślała.

- To niech pan spyta swojego Ślizgona, który za to wszystko odpowiada! Jest wystarczająco elokwentnym partnerem rozmowy, czyż nie? – zadrwiła, mrużąc w kpinie oczy.

- Radzę się nie zapominać, panno Granger – ostrzegł groźnie, jednak Hermiona wiedziała, że uderzyła w czuły punkt. Obwiniał Lavender o bycie idiotką, a jego święty Ślizgon jedynie rzucił na kogoś czarnomagiczną klątwę. Pikuś w porównianiu, jasne.

- Jakie masz dowody na to, że on to zrobił, Granger? – spytał, podnosząc kąciki ust w drwinie.

- Sprawdziłam. Jego różdżkę. – Na jej wspomnienie włożyła rękę do kieszeni i po chwili wyciągnęła ją i położyłą przed Snapem. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, ta różdżka ewidentnie należała do jego podopiecznego. - Zresztą, Lavender była wtedy z nim i widziała…

- A skąd Brown miała by się znaleźć w towarzystwie Blaise'a? – spytał chłodno Snape.

- Bo byli wtedy razem? – odpowiedziała pytaniem Hermiona, obserwując jak Snape krzywi się ze wstętem.

- Będę musiał z nim porozmawiać – powiedział, co Hermiona przyjęła z ulgą, myślać, że Ślizgon dostanie to na co zasługuje. Ale chyba to zauważył, bo dodał – o wybieraniu partnerek.

Hermiona fuknęła z oburzenia.

- Pan się wcale nie przejmuje tym, że Neville prawie zginął?

Tym razem to Snape się zdenerwował, i to całkiem wyraźnie. Napiął się cały i syknął, sztyletując ją spojrzeniem:

- Masz chyba jednak poważne problemy z pamięcią, Granger. Już zapomniałaś, że to _ja _ go odratowałem? – Przez chwilę mierzyli się na spojrzenia, ale Hermiona zaraz spasowała. Miał rację.

- Idź już, prawie świta. – Dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, że ma go zostawić w spokoju. „I dobrze, zasypiam prawie na stojąco" – pomyślała, po czym owinęła się szczelniej niebieskim szlafrokiem od piżamy, który miała na sobie przez cały ten czas. Snape jakby zdawał się dopiero teraz zwrócić na to uwagę, bo uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Myśląc, że to drwina, Hermiona wymaszerowała ostentacyjnie z pokoju. Kiedy już miała zniknąć w drzwiach, po lakonicznym „dobranoc, profesorze", a Snape wydawał się ją całkowicie zignorować, usłyszała ponownie tej nocy jego głos.

- Dobra robota, Granger.

Hermiona odwróciła się powoli, myśląc że to żart i kpina. Ale gdy odszukała jego wzrok, patrzył jak najbardziej poważnie. Pierwszy raz ją pochwalił. I to nie zawile, a dosłownie.

- D-dziękuję – zacięła się nieco, ciągle w szoku po usłyszanych słowach. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić - nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego zachowania z jego strony.

- Ale lepiej poćwiczyć pamięć, bo dawno nie byłaś tak beznadziejna – dodał, wykrzywiając usta tym razem czysto złośliwie. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby tak tego nie zakończył. – Ale radzę pamiętać o jednym – wyraźnie spoważniał – nikt nie może się dowiedzieć.

Westchnęła, pokiwała głową i wyszła, zostawiając go siedzącego wciąż przy swoim biurku.

Severus jednak nie miał zamiaru siedzieć w tym gabinecie ani minuty dłużej – może jeszcze zdąży oglądnąć świt…

Z tą myślą szedł szybkim krokiem na siódme piętro i od razu poczuł zalewającą go gorycz rozczarowania, gdy znalazł się na miejscu - niebo straciło już prawie wszystkie barwy ze swojej świetności, którą zyskiwało razem ze wschodem słońca.

Jednakże nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby żałować opuszczenia tego wyjątkowo pięknego widoku. I nie miało to raczej nic wspólnego z przywracaniem życia Longbottomowi.

Te myśli towarzyszyły mu, gdy spoglądnął w czyste i przejrzyste jasnoniebieskie niebo. Tak, błękitny zdecydowanie jest przyjemnym kolorem. I nie takim zimnym – z orzechowymi oczami komponował się nawet… wesoło?

Severus wyjął z kieszeni i zapalił kolejnego papierosa, obserwując olbrzymi błękit nad sobą i zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie zaczyna pozwalać na zbyt wiele tej Granger. W końcu kto pozwolił jej na panoszenie się w jego umyśle poza czasem szkolnym? Na pewno nie on. Westchnął i po chwili zgasił papierosa tak samo, jak wszystkie pozostałe i oddalił się od tego miejsca przepełnionego niebieską barwą, która nie pozwalała mu wyrzucić upartej Gryfonki z głowy.


	5. Chapter 5 - Złoto

Gdyby Hermiona nie była doszczętnie wykończona i wyczerpana wszystkimi zajściami poprzedniej nocy, z pewnością analizowałaby i rozmyślała nad paroma rzeczami, które nie dawały jej spokoju.

Pierwsza: jakim cudem jej się upiekło? Za posiadanie takiej książki, na czym przyłapał ją przecież sam Snape, można było wylecieć ze szkoły. Wprawdzie Hermiona szczerze wątpiła, żeby Dumbledore się na to zdobył w okolicznościach wojny, pozbawiając Harry'ego jego najlepszej przyjaciółki, ale na pewno kara by jej nie ominęła.

No i to prowadzi do sprawy drugiej, która jest nieodłącznie powiązana z poprzednią: Dlaczego Snape ją w jakimś sensie krył? I dlaczego nie udało mu się przeniknąć do jej umysłu? Bo nie udało mu się – to na pewno. Poczuła, jak naparł na jej barierę, ale nic innego się nie wydarzyło. Były trzy rozwiązania. Pierwsze – jej oklumencja była na tyle silna, że odpechnęła nią Snape'a – mało prawdopodobne, w końcu był jednym z najlepszych. Drugie – zdolności Snape'a z jakiegoś powodu zmalały – gdyby mogła, to parsknęła by śmiechem (co jest nieco trudne przez sen) – jeśli poprzednie było mało prawdopodobne, to było wręcz awykonalne. Tak więc pozostawała trzecia opcja: nie starał się przeniknąć do jej umysłu, albo mu na tym prawie zupełnie nie zależało.

Odwróciła się na drugi bok, nieświadomie poddając analizie nieco przyjemniejsze rzeczy…

Blade, długopalce dłonie trzymające czarną różdżkę, dające życie… Pełna skupienia, poważna twarz... Lekko zaciśnięte wąskie wargi, jako jedyna oznaka spięcia…

Po chwili znowu widziała w swoim umyśle wizję, która zdawała się zakorzenić całkiem głęboko bez wyraźnej chęci odplewienia się z powrotem – wąskie usta, szczupłe dłonie, przytknięty papieros, przymknięte oczy, wydmuchiwany dym… W tym wszystkim było coś pociągającego, tak niepokojąco pociągającego, że Hermiona poruszyła się nieco i mruknęła przeciągle, co niewątpliwie było objawem doznawania przyjemności. A gdyby tak wyjąć go z tych wąskich ust, odpalić (niemożliwe, Hermiona Granger paląca papierosa?! Ale cóż, wyobraźnia śniącego najwyraźniej nie zna granic), żeby poczuć w sobie ten zapach i aromat, którym lekko przesiąkł. A potem zbliżyć się trochę bardziej i zastąpić kawałek skręconego papierka swoimi…

- Hermiona! Hermionaa, śpisz? Jest już prawie dwunasta! Hermiona, hej! – kolejny raz do uszu Hermiony dotarł wysoki, nieco piskliwy głos Lavender. – Harry i Ron o ciebie pytają. Nie było cię na śniadaniu. To chyba coś ważnego…

Hermiona miała ochotę przekląć swoją koleżankę tak, żeby ta wreszcie na zawsze umilkła. Wprawdzie nie pamiętała, co jej się śniło, ale musiało być przyjemne. A nikt chyba nie lubił, jak taki sen się kończy.

Dotknęła swoich policzków – cieplejsze niż normalnie. Co to było? Pamiętała tylko jakiś dym…

Z westchnieniem zwlokła się z łóżka i po chwili już ubrana, starała się przygładzić swoje włosy, które sterczały wyjątkowo… okazale po przejściach ubiegłej nocy.

Po chwili była już w pokoju wspólnym, gdzie siedziało kilka osób, w tym Ron i Harry. Zajmowali najlepsze i najbardziej uprzywilejowane miejsca przy samym kominku.

Kiedy ją zauważyli, uśmiechnęła się do nich lekko. Gdy jednak zauważyła, co trzymają na małym stoliku obok siebie, wyszczerzyła się w pełni.

- Kanapki! Skąd wiedzieliście, że będę głodna? – powiedziała, chwytając jedną w tym samym czasie i pakując od razu do buzi. Była strasznie głodna – w końcu miała noc pełną wrażeń.

- Hmm, pomyślmy – udał zamyślenie Ron, przykładając palec do ust. – Nie było cię na śniadaniu?

- Było ich więcej… - zaczął Harry. – Ale Ron chyba był jeszcze głodny po sześciu tostach i jajecznicy…

Ron rzucił poduszką w swojego przyjaciela, a ten nie pozostał mu dłużny. Hermiona, pałaszując posiłek, obserwowała bitwę na poduszki, jakby znów byli w pierwszej klasie…

Kiedy jednak wreszcie spoważnieli (jeśli można nazwać tak dwóch siedemnastolatków, od których zależą losy świata, i którzy usmiechają się jak idioci do sera), zakomunikowali prawdziwy powód ich rozmowy Hermionie:

- Herm, słuchaj, musimy pogadać. Słyszeliśmy o Nevillu… Podobno byłaś tam i wiesz, co się stało… - zaczął Harry, patrząc na nią tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami, jakby to miało jakąś ją przekonać do zwierzeń.

- Dlaczego nie zapytacie jego? – podniosła sceptycznie brew.

- Neville jest jeszcze w skrzydle i nie chcieli nas wspuścić – rzekł Ron, lekko naburmuszony.

- No to będziecie musieli jeszcze poczekać.

Obydwoje wpatrywali się w osłupieniu najpierw w siebie, potem w Hermionę, następnie znów w siebie i tak w kółko.

- Co masz na myśli, Hermiono? – spytał cicho i tym razem już zupełnie poważnie Harry.

- No wiecie… - Hermiona zagryzła wargę. Naprawdę chciała im powiedzieć, ale coś ją hamowało… -Ja _obiecałam_, że nie powiem…

- Obiecałaś? A komu? – rzucił dociekliwie Ron, patrząc na nią podejrzanie, jakby coś zrobiła, albo co najmniej sama uszkodziła Neville'a.

- No… po prostu obiecałam. Przepraszam, chłopcy… - patrzyła z bólem na ich wściekłe i zranione zarazem twarze. Tak, naprawdę chciała im powiedzieć. Ale wtedy przypominały jej się słowa pewnego nadętego, tajemniczego i przyciągającego profesora, które kilka godzin do niej skierował: _nikt nie może się dowiedzieć_. I mimo, że chodziło o jej najlepszych i najbardziej oddanych przyjaciół, to nie chciała… zawieść - chyba o to chodziło – swojego profesora. Po prostu… chciała, żeby jej zaufał. Miała tylko nadzieję, że chłopaki jej wybaczą.

Czując się coraz mniej komfortowo pod ostrzałem ich oskarżycielskich spojrzeń, podniosła się z fotela, stawiając pusty już talerz z powrotem na stoliku. Popatrzyła na nich z największą szczerością, na jaką było ją stać:

- Przepraszam, Harry. Ron, naprawdę nie mogę wam powiedzieć. Ale jeśli…

- Spoko, zrozumieliśmy, Hermiono. – Ron patrzył na nią, czując się wyraźnie zdradzony. Nie miała pojęcia, że aż tak wezmą to do siebie. Już miała odchodzić, kiedy to oni zgodnie wstali, i ignorując ją już całkowicie, wyszli z pokoju wspólnego.

Hermiona z ciężkim westchnieniem opadła z powrotem na poduszki. Dzień zapowiadał się niewiele lepiej od poprzedniej nocy.

Severus potarł skronie, starając się odgonić natrętne myśli. Zbyt dużo chaosu, zdecydowanie zbyt dużo.

Po rozmowie z Zabinim stwierdził, że to nie może być ślizgon. No bo który ślizgon, cholera jasna, daje się przyłapać _in flagrante_? Westchnął ciężko, popijając łyk gorzkiej, czarnej herbaty, starając się skupić na eseju niejakiego Marcusa Marvela. Nawiasem mówiąc, dawno nie czytał tak skretyniałego wypracowania.

Bez większego namysłu nakreślił czarnym piórem duże „T" u góry kartki przy nazwisku, by po chwili przystąpić do sprawdzania następnego. _Miranda Fossil_: _Zastosowanie kamienia bursztynu letniego w eliksirach nasennych. Elkiskry te… _Bla bla bla… _bursztyn letni posiada większe natężenie alergentów nasieniowych… _Pyłkowych, idiotko, pyłkowych!

Odrzucił kolejne marne wypracowanie na blat swojego biurka w gabinecie i ponownie potarł skronie, przymykając oczy. Zdecydowanie nie potrafił się skupić, opanować i uspokoić. Chociaż on przecież przez całe życie jest spokojny, cholera jasna!

Nie nie nie, tak tego nie rozwiążemy. Wstał i sięgnął do małego kredensu obok półek, z którego wyjął burgundowy eliksir. Połknął jego zawartość i odsunął od siebie ból głowy. Poczuł jako taką ulgę, ale wciąż był zdenerwowany. A odprężyć potrafiło go tak naprawdę tylko jedno…

Podszedł do wcześniej wspomnianego kredensu i wyciągnął farby. Nie chciał ich przywoływać, żeby się nie pomieszały. Następnie w jego ręce pojawiła się sporych rozmiarów sztaluga, którą postawił na ziemi. Machnął różdżką i na sztaludze pojawiło się czyste płótno. Zamoczył cienki pędzel z włosia jednorożca w specjalnym płynie, następnie zanurzył go w szarawej farbie, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i dotknął nim bielonego materiału.

Od bardzo dawna nie malował. Nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty, ani obiektu, który warty był namalowania. Wprawdzie miał już uchwyconych kilka świtów i zachodów słońca, ale co szkodziło zrobić to ponownie?

Jego ręka kreśliła płynnymi ruchami kolorowe drogi na płótnie, by po chwili znów zanurzyć pędzel w farbie i przenieść swoje imaginacje na płótno. Przymykał oczy, żeby przypomnieć sobie ten obraz. Orzechowe z delikatnym, subtelnym dodatkiem cynamonu oczy, podobnego koloru drobne piegi na promiennej cerze, poplątane gęste włosy na czubku lekko uśmiechniętej głowy… Tak, i ten koralowy uśmiech…

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Oj. Miał namalować zachód słońca. Zachód słońca, nie tą… parszywą Granger! Zaczarowała go, czy co? Ze złością rzucił pędzlem o ziemię, gdzie rozbryzgało się nieco złotawej farby.

Teraz był wyprowadzony z równowagi jeszcze bardziej. Zresztą, trudno się dziwić – zupełnie _nieświadomie _namalował swoją uczennicę! Nie rozumiał, naprawdę tego nie rozumiał…

Pierwszy raz to on był przed nią. Nachylał się w oknie nad Zakanym Lasem, oświetlany przez księżyc, wyraźnie zamyślony. Hermiona zatrzymała się kilka metrów za nim, chcąc go trochę poobserwować z dalsza. Przez kilka minut wpatrywał się jedynie przed siebie, od czasu do czasu gładząc brodę długim, bladym palcem. Hermiona bardzo chciała wiedzieć, co tak bardzo go frapuje, chociaż w głębi ducha przeczuwała, że lepiej jednak pozostać w nieświadomości. Zdawał się być teraz już uspokojony – na kolacji wyraźnie cały był spięty i zdenerwowany. Jak raz napotkała jego wzrok, to wzdrygnął się ze wstrętem. Dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach na samo wspomnienie. Miała jednak do niego parę pytań, a jeśli chciała je zadać, musiała się odważyć podejść.

Wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów, jednakże zanim zdążyła się zbliżyć do niego chociaż na dwa metry, usłyszała jego chłodny głos:

- Coś długo się zbierałaś, Granger.

Wryło ją w miejscu. Jakim cudem…?!

- Skąd pan wiedział, że tu jestem? – spytała, przełykając głośno ślinę.

- Powiedzmy… intuicja – spojrzał na nią z pobłażaniem.

- Aha – zdołała jedynie powiedzieć, na co jego mina jeszcze bardziej się skwasiła.

- Po co znów tu przyszłaś? – spytał, odpalając w tym samym czasie papierosa. Czuła, że to tylko po to, żeby ją przepędzić. Ale ona tak szybko się nie da! W końcu była Gryfonka, więc byle dym jej nie wykurzy.

- Znowu pan pali – powiedziała ostro, starając się zignorować ten kuszący obraz, gdy jego wąskie usta zamknęły się na cienkim papierosie, by po chwili wydmuchać srebrzący się dym. Mmm…

Snape otaksował ją nieco sceptycznie, jakby wątpił w jej zdrowie psychiczne. No tak. Prawi mu gorzkie morały, by po chwili popatrzyć się na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Potrząsnęła energicznie głową, żeby wyrzucić tamtą wizję z głowy.

- Ponawiam pytanie: czego tu szukasz? _Zgubiłaś _coś? Pomóc ci znaleźć? – spytał z naciskiem, dając kolejny raz do zrozumienia, że nie jest tu osoba mile widzianą. To również jej nie zbyło.

- Jaa…

- Cóż za elokwentna odpowiedź, Granger. Nagrodziłbym ją z przyjemnością kilkoma punktami, gdyby nie to, że, och, muszę odjąć kolejne czterdzieści… albo nie, tym razem niech będzie pięćdziesiąt…

Hermiona starała się nie wyobrażać sobie odgłosu przesypujących się kamieni w klepsydrze Griffindoru. Naprawdę się starała, ale dobrze wiedziała, że jej dom został już prawie z niczym.

- Chciałam zadać panu kilka pytań, jeśli…

- Granger, nie wiedziałem, że teraz to ty zadajesz mi pytania – zadrwił. – Coś ci się chyba pomyliło. Droga do dormitorium jest TAM – wskazał palcem schody. – Jeśli twoja amnezja nie objęła jeszcze drogi do własnego łóżka, to byłbym zobowiązany, gdybyś łaskawie zostawiła mnie wreszcie w spokoju i nie zamęczała swoim drażniącym towarzystwem! – warknął, mrużąc groźnie oczy. Coś w tych oczach mówiło jej jednak, że jest nie tyle zły, co… zażenowany?

- Ale to ważne pytania, profesorze. Chodzi o tamto… zaklęcie. Bo skoro jest… wojna ii… mogę się z tym spotkać na co dzień, to chciałabym się dowiedzieć, czy jest jakiś… białomnagiczny sposób, żeby kogoś uratować.

Snape zamyślił się na chwile, wpatrując się w nią uważnie, jakby ją oceniał. Po chwili spytał cicho.

- Czego się dowiedziałaś z tej książki? Bo domyślam się, że czytałaś.

- Znalazłam tylko opis i zapis fonetyczny zaklęcia. Ale antyzaklęcie było zapisane tak jakoś… dziwnie. Jakimiś symbolami. Zresztą, nie chciałam wchodzić w czarną magię, dlatego poszłam po pana…

- I dobrze zrobiłaś. Ale a propos – znów wpatrzył się w nią badawczo, a kąciki jego warg uniosły się kpiąco ku górze. – Jestem ciekawy, skąd taki patronus…

- Jaki patronus? – zapytała zdziwiona.

- Twój patronus, Granger, twój. A ściślej… niezdarna sarna…

- Sarna?! – Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy. Przecież miała wydrę! To było niemożliwe… - Nabiera mnie pan!

- Nie krzycz, z łaski swojej – syknął. – Akurat na to jest prosty sposób, żeby sprawdzić.

Hermiona próbowała z niego wyczytać, czy rzeczywiście ją okłamuje, czy mówi prawdę, ale po chwili jedynie westchnęła i prawie szepnęła:

_- Expecto patronum!_

Ku jej największemu zdziwieniu, Snape mówił prawdę. Starała się nie rozdziawiać ust, ale chyba średnio jej to wyszło. Naprawdę była w szoku.

- Ale ja… nie rozumiem… miałam wydrę…

- Ceniłem twoje zdolności intelektualne _nieco _ wyżej, ale widocznie muszę to cofnąć. A nawet wcześniej niespecjalnie wysoko, dlatego zbliżyłaś się do dna, Granger – westchnął ciężko. – Zmiana patronusa oznacza twoją zmianę. Wewnętrzną. Tylko pytanie, co na ciebie tak wpłynęło…

Znów poczuła ucisk na swojej barierze umysłowej. Odepchnęła ją w kilka sekund i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Znowu pan to próbował zrobić. Dlaczego… nie wyszło? – spytała ostrożnie.

- Potrafię zachować czyjąś prywatność, panno Granger – syknął. – Odpychasz mnie, a ja nie mam ochoty teraz się w to bawić…

Hermiona patrzyła na niego przez chwilę sceptycznie, ale zaraz się opanowała i ponowiła próbę.

- Zmienia pan temat. A ja naprawdę chciałabym się dowiedzieć, żeby…

- Żeby co, Granger? Żeby zdobyć kolejnego wybitnego? – popatrzył na nią ironicznie. – Wojna to nie zabawa. Lepiej trzymaj się od tego z daleka i idź wkuć coś innego dla spokoju ducha.

Hermiona rozdziawiła lekko usta w szoku, jaki ją ogarnął. Ludzie robili jej różne przytyki z powodu zamiłowania do książek i nauki, ale jakoś się tym nie przejmowała. Jednakże z jego ust… Poczuła się głęboko dotknięta. I jakby… coś do niej dotarło. Ale przecież… przecież ona się zmieniła! To wszystko, te lata z Harrym… ona już taka nie była! Wprawdzie wciąż kochała książki i wiedzę, ale teraz wyłącznie taką, która mogłaby się im przydać w pokonaniu Voldemorta.

Profesor chyba przeczuł falę zbliżających się nieuchronnie łez, bo westchnął z politowaniem:

- Idź już, Graner.

Jednakże jak bardzo się mylił. To nie były łzy smutku bądź załamania samotnej dziewczynki. To były łzy złości.

- Nie. Ma. Pan. Prawa – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Do czego, jeśli mogę spytać? – przybliżył się do niej, przeszywając ją groźnie głębokim spojrzeniem i wyrzucając wypalony papieros daleko za siebie.

- Traktować mnie tak! Ja chcę… pomóc. Chcę się na coś przydać…

- Najbardziej przydasz się _żywa, _Granger. Chociaż sam nie wiem do czego. Więc bądź taka dobra i daj sobie z tym spokój – westchnął ciężko, po czym przeniósł wzrok na noc za oknem.

Hermiona chciała się dalej wściekać, a przynajmniej to by było do niej podobne. Jednakże w jego słowach zabrzmiała nuta… troski? Ale, Merlinie, od kiedy Snape tak troszczy się o uczniów? Dlatego uspokoiła się i postanowiła po prostu następnego dnia udać się do biblioteki, chociaż jego zachowanie wydawało się jej przynajmniej dziwne. Już-już miała odejść od swojego nauczyciela, kiedy ten ponownie tej nocy odwrócił się w jej stronę.

- A o Pottera się nie martw. Jeśli grożą mu zaklęcia, a zapewniam cię, że tak jest, to nie takie. A _avady kedavry_ nie uda ci się wyleczyć, dlatego odpuść.

Hermionę zdziwiły kolejny raz jego słowa, które zdawały się mieć drugie dno. Patrzyła na niego badawczo przez jakiś czas, po czym blado się uśmiechnęła, czując jak cała jej złość przechodzi. Nie potrafiła się gniewać na kogoś, kto w pewnym sensie… dawał jej irracjonalne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Bo tak właśnie się w tym momencie poczuła. Irracjonalnie bezpieczna.

- Dobranoc, profesorze.

Kiedy Snape jej odpowiadał, patrzył ponownie za okno, wyraźnie zamyślony, a w ustach trzymał już kolejnego papierosa.

- Dobranoc, Granger.

Kiedy cichy tupot stóp Gryfonki ucichł, Snape zaciągnął się głęboko, by po chwili wydmuchać po raz kolejny, tak jak zawsze to robił, srebrzący się dym. Wdech i wydech. Ile razy w życiu to zrobił? Wdech i wydech. Setki tysięcy? Wdech. Miliony? Wydech. Miliardy? Niby taka prosta czynność. A ciekawe, ile mu jeszcze ich pozostało.

Ona miała ich o wiele mniej na koncie. Oddechów, rzecz jasna. Za to przed sobą… niezliczoną ilość. Była taka młoda, ledwo wyrośnięte dziewczę… A już tak zaangażowane i doświadczone wojną. Skrzywił się, kierując nienawistny wzrok w ciemność, którego odbiorcą miał być Czarny Pan. Tego nienawidził najbardziej - zabierania niewinności tak młodym. Tego, co spotkało jego samego, kiedy był w jej wieku. Ale ona dobrze zamierzała to wykorzystać. Jest tą dobrą. Dziewczyną o złotym sercu, która troszczy się w pierwszej kolejności o innych, a dopiero w ostatniej kolejności myśli o sobie. To Gryfońskie oddanie –prychnął. Odwaga. Dobro.

Za to właśnie ich nienawidził. Gryfonów. Że potrafili być tak dobrzy, wręcz doskonali, jak on nigdy nie mógł.

Jednakże… nie mógł na to pozwolić. Wyraźnie przeszkadzała mu perspektywa jej, poświęcającej się wojnie starszych, zidiociałych, zaklompleksionych psychopatów. Z której mogła nie wyjść żywa. A że zagrożenie nadchodzi, wiedział o tym doskonale. Czarny Pan wyraźnie dawał im to do zrozumienia…

Westchnął ciężko. Byłby idiotą, gdyby spodziewał się po Granger, żeby spasowała. To nie było do niej podobne. Zaciągnął się ponownie, starając się odgonić przykre wizje, które już za niedługo mogły stać się rzeczywistością.

Zresztą, co go to obchodziło. Jak ktoś nie wyjdzie z tej wojny żywy, to na pewno on. A potem może to wszystko okaże się jedynie kiepskim dowcipem kogoś z innego świata, może snem, a może niczym.

Kiedy wschód zaczął znaczyć na niebie jasnozłote szlaki, pomyślał, że nie mógłby oddać jej osobowości lepiej, niż złotą barwą. Wszystko było w niej dobre - wręcz rozjaśniała pomieszczenia, w których się znajdowała. I radosne, co wydawało się być irracjonalne w obecnych okolicznościach. Chociaż może to była to kolejna Gryfońska cecha – głupota. Oni wszyscy ginęli z brawury zwanej często „bohaterstwem". Szkoda tylko, że martwi byli potem średnio przydatni. Jednakże niesamowicie orzechowe oczy nieruchome… wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

Gasił właśnie papierosa o zimną, kamienną ścianę kiedy wyczuł coś za sobą. Kolejny nocny gość. Tym razem jednak o wiele, wiele starszy i potężniejszy.

Severus odwrócił się powoli w stronę siwobrodego mężczyzny. Wiedział, że o tej porze to nie mogło być nic dobrego. W oczach dyrekora doszukał się jedynie potwierdzenia. Niebieskie tęczówki przeszywały go jak zawsze, jednakże po raz pierwszy zobaczył w nich najprawdziwszy strach.

Ponad stuletni mężczyzna nigdy jeszcze nie wydawał się Snape'owi tak ludzki i tak… leciwy. Starzec popatrzył na niego zdruzgotany. Zanim jednak słowa zdążyły opuścić jego usta, Snape wiedział już, co się stało.

- Harry Potter zniknął.


	6. Chapter 6 - Heban

Kiedy siwobrody starzec odszedł, pozostawił za sobą trzy problemy. Pierwszy - Potter zniknął, na domiar złego z Weasleyem. Niech go szlag trafi, nie wiadomo jak to zrobił, dlaczego i gdzie teraz się idioci szwędali. W każdym razie, jego bezpieczeństwo było poważnie zagrożone. Sprawa druga - dyrektor w kolejnym napadzie swojego starczego szaleństwa nakazał mu obudzić Granger, bo podobno „ona mogła coś wiedzieć". Co do tego nie mógł się spierać, dziewczyna w końcu się z nim przyjaźniła, ale jak do jasnej cholery ma ją obudzić?! To budziło największy - trzeci problem - jak ma się dostać do Wieży Griffindoru? No jak?! Nie chodziło przecież o tak prozaiczną czynność, jak przejście przez portret. Hasło znał, drogę do dormitoriów również. Chodziło o coś o wiele bardziej błahego z perspektywy każdego normalnego człowieka, ale nie było tak w jego przypadku – Severusa Snape'a. Dumbledore nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że obiecał sobie nigdy nie postawić nogi w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru, a już tym bardziej w dormitorium dziewcząt!

Mamrocząc pod nosem wszystkie znane mu inwektywy skierowane pod adresem dyrektora i słowa, które brzmiały „jakby Minerwa nie mogła tego zrobić", stanął kilka minut później przed portretem Grubej Damy, która głośno sapała przez sen. Severus przewrócił oczami, po raz kolejny zadając sobie pytanie, za jakie grzechy?

Już miał odchrząknąć, żeby zbudzić potężną kobietę z obrazu, gdy coś innego przyszło mu do głowy – alternatywa. Patronus, że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał!

Ale chwila… Miał tak po prostu odkryć się ze swoim patronusem? Do tej pory widział go jedynie Dumbledore i to nie bez powodu. Łania symbolizowała jego wewnętrzną zmianę, jaką przeszedł po śmierci swojej przyjaciółki - Lily Potter. Ale nie sądził, by ktokolwiek musiał o tym wiedzieć. Po pierwsze, była dla niego zbyt… prywatną, wręcz intymną sprawą. Jedynie dyrekor wiedział, z jaką wiązało się to historią. Po drugie, po doświadczeniu z Huncwotami, dobrze wiedział, że mógłby się przez to stać przedmiotem drwin. Łania był symbolem niewinności i bezbronności, a przynajmniej dla niego. Nie ważne, że z tamtych przeżył tylko Lupin. Kto raz był obiektem drwin, ten zawsze będzie przeczulony na tym punkcie. Dlatego, więc jego godność musiała zostać nadszarpnięta i osobiście musiał się udać po pannę Granger, wolał to - niżby dziewczyna poznała jego sekret.

Obudził zatem, w niezbyt miły sposób, Grubą Damę, która nie omieszkała tego nie skomentować, po czym podał hasło i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Dzięki Merlinowi, było ciemno i wszechobecna, królewska czerwień i złoto, nie mogły razić go w oczy. Jedynym źródłem światła był dogasający ogień w kominku. Nikogo nie było, więc Severus musiał się sam pofatygować na górę. Panował półmrok, który umożliwił mu namierzenie schodów. Rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie, które nie pozwalało schodom złożyć się i zrzucić go na dół. Słyszał o nim od Lily, gdy opowiadała, jak to słynny James Potter chciał nocą zakraść się do jej dormitorium. Co prawda wtedy go wyśmiała, ale w końcu kilka lat później i tak go poślubiła. Severus naprawdę nie chciał sobie tego wszystkiego teraz przypominać, więc idąc bezszelestnie po schodach miał kwaśną minę i jeszcze gorszy humor, jeśli to oczywiście było tylko możliwe po tym, co ostatnio się działo.

Stanął przed drzwiami, które powinny prowadzić do sypialni dziewcząt z siódmego roku. Otworzył je i znalazł się w zalanym ciemnością pomieszczeniu. Słychać było tylko odgłosy miarowych oddechów, co oznaczało, że wszystkie dziewczęta spały. Miał dosyć jasne przeczucie, że w Slytherinie siódmoklasiści zabawiają się w nocy nieco dłużej i inaczej… Westchnął i skupił się bardziej na otaczającej go względnej ciszy.

Łóżko po prawej stronie. Cięższy oddech, większa masa, jednym słowem: Brown. Hm, idźmy dalej. Po lewej stronie mógł dosłyszeć jedynie cichy szmer, który pasował bezdyskusyjnie do panny Patil. Pozostawało mu już tylko posłanie pośrodku, na którym ktoś co chwila się wiercił i mamrotał. No proszę, nie wiedział że Granger ma taki niespokojny sen.

Podszedł ostrożnie do łóżka i różdżką zapalił świecę znajdującą się na nocnej szafce. Dziewczyna spała naprawdę niespokojnie. Najwyraźniej coś ją musiało dręczyć. Rozkopała pościel na tyle, że mógł zobaczyć jej nagie, szczupłe nogi niezakryte kusą, różowawą koszulką. Snape przełknął głośno ślinę i po raz pierwszy od wejścia tutaj poczuł się dziwnie. Nie wiązało się to absolutnie z przebywaniem w Królestwie Gryffindoru. Poczuł jakiś dziwny uścisk, którego odczuwać zdecydownie _nie powinien_. Zwykła dziewczyna, taka jak każde. _To tylko_ _osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna, Snape. Opanuj się _– powiedział sobie w myślach. _Naprawdę upadłeś tak nisko, żeby pragnąć jakiejś młodej, głupiej panny?_ Odrobinę przesadził, kto jak kto, ale Granger głupia nie była, przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jak reszta jej rówieśników. Ale młoda była na pewno. Tak, najlepiej już ją obudzi, zanim jego myśli znów obiorą niechciany tor. Spojrzał na nią ponownie i ruchem różdżki nakrył ją kołdrą, żeby uniknąć żenującej sytuacji. Wescthnął, po czym utwierdził sam siebie w przekonaniu, że jego twarz wygląda odpowiednio nieprzyjaźnie i wyszeptał.

- Panno Granger.

Dziewczyna nie zareagowała, musiała spać mocniej, niż przypuszczał. Jedynie lekko przekręciła się na prawy bok i wymamrotała coś niezrozumiałego.

- Panno Granger – powtórzył nieco głośniej, rzucając jednocześnie _Muffliato_, żeby pozostałe lokatorki się nie obudziły. Wolał nie mieć zbyt wielu świadków swojego życiowego upokorzenia. – Obudź się – warknął.

- Lavender? – wymamrotała sennie, na co Snape wywrócił oczami.

- Śmiem wątpić. Wstawaj.

Hermiona otworzyła oczy zastanawiając się czy to aby na pewno nie jest sen. Jednak widok stojącego nad nią profesora od razu ją rozbudził.

- Profesor Snape?!

Severusowi ta sytuacja wydawała się irracjonalnie idiotyczna. Był środek nocy, znajdował się w Wieży Gryffindoru, a dokładniej stał nad swoją pół-nagą uczennicą, która patrzyła się na niego dziwnie wilgotnym wzrokiem. To było co najmniej niestosowne. Najgorsze było jednak to, że pościel ponownie się z niej zsunęła i musiał walczyć ze sobą, by nie przyglądać się odkrytemu ciału swojej uczennicy. _Właśnie, Snape, uczennicy_!

- Miło, że wreszcie zauważyłaś. Nie mamy czasu. Ubieraj się. Szybko – zakomenderował stanowczo, przypominając sobie po co tu tak właściwie przyszedł.

- Coś się stało? – spytała dziewczyna, zsuwając nogi wzłuż łóżka najwyraźniej w poszukiwaniu kapci.

- Nie, Granger. Zjawiam się w środku nocy w twoim dormitorium, które, zapewniam cię, nie jest na liście moich ulubionych miejsc do egzystencjalnej zadumy, bo bułki się skończyły w kuchni. Jazda, szybko! Dyrektor chce cię widzieć.

Dziewczyna szybko skoczyła na nogi i już po chwili sięgała do szafy i założyła na siebie błękitny szlafrok, który był mu już znany, śmiał twierdzić, że zbyt dobrze, niżby tego chciał. Po kilkunastu sekundach dołączyła do niego, gdy stał już przy drzwiach i oboje przeszli przez pokój wspólny, by wreszcie znaleźć się na chłodnawym korytarzu.

- Powie mi pan, o co chodzi? – spytała, kiedy maszerowali szybko w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora.

- Szczerze mówiąc, mamy nadzieję, że to ty nam to wyjaśnisz – odpowiedział, kiedy stanęli już przed kamienną chimerą.

Zignorował pytające spojrzenie swojej uczennicy i podał hasło. Po chwili byli już przed drzwiami do gabinetu, z którego dochodziły dosyć wzburzone i nerwowe głosy.

- Fineasie, sprawdź jeszcze raz Grimmaud Place. Flores wysłałem do… Och, Severusie – powiedział, kiedy Snape otworzył drzwi. - Przyprowadziłeś pannę Granger. Bardzo dobrze, nie mamy wiele czasu.

Podszedł szybko do Hermiony i objął ramieniem, nie dając jej nawet czasu na zadanie żadnego pytania, by szybko zaprowadzić do krzesła przy biurku. Sam zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie, zaś Severus stanął w kilkumetrowej odległości od nich obojga, obserwując całe zajście spod drzwi.

- Nie wiem, czy Severus wyjaśnił ci o co chodzi – rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie znad okularów połówek. O co tu, do diaska, chodziło? W samym środku nocy budzi ją Snape, który nie fatygowałby by się przecież bez przyczyny i oczekują, że coś wie. Idiotyzm.

Hermiona pokiwała przecząco głową, patrząc nieco zdezorientowana na dyrektora.

- Hermiono, Harry i Ron zniknęli.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w dyrektora przez kilka sekund, przetwarzając informację, a szczególnie starając się odnieść ją do rzeczywistości. Harry miałby gdzieś sobie… pójść? Razem z Ronem? I to bez konsultacji z nią?

- Ale… jak to? – spytała przerażona. - To znaczy, sprawdził pan cały zamek? Może po prostu zgłodnieli i… - starała się jakoś wyjaśnić, szczególnie sobie, całą sytuację.

- Niestety, Hermiono. Nie ma ich na terenie Hogwartu, osobiście sprawdziłem wszystkie możliwości.

Hermiona posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. Niby jak jeden człowiek mógłby przeszukać cały zamek, Zakazny Las i błonia w tak krótkim czasie, przecież normalnemu człowiekowi zajęłoby to tydzień! Nawet Dumbleodre'owi pomimo jego wielkości, powinno zająć to trochę więcej czasu!

Dyrektor jakby znał jej wątpliwości, bo skinął z lekkim uśmiechem głową na przedmiot leżący między nimi na biurku, któremu Hermiona nie poświęciła wcześniej większej uwagi.

Przed nią stała miniaturowa plansza całego Hogwartu. Z chodzącymi postaciami. Taka jakby… Mapa Huncwotów w trójwymiarze. Hermiona przyjrzała się bliżej tajemniczemu przedmiotowi. Tak samo uczynił Snape, który teraz stał prostopadle między nią, a dyrektorem, nachylając się swoim dużym nosem nad konstrukcją.

- A więc to stąd zawsze wiesz, do której pracuję – powiedział, rzucając kwaśne spojrzenie w stronę siwobrodego czarodzieja, w którego oczach na chwilę pojawiły się wesołe iskierki.

- Nie tylko Huncwoci mają swoją mapę – mrugnął do Hermiony. – Ale do rzeczy. Hermiono, czy wiesz coś może o tym zniknięciu? – spytał, obdarzając ją kolejnym przeszywającym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu.

- Nie… To znaczy, nic mi nie mówili. A przecież… - urwała, nagle przypominając sobie ich kłótnię z ostatniego dnia, kiedy nie chciała im powiedzieć, co się stało. Na samą myśl zarumieniła się lekko.

- Tak, panno Granger? Coś sobie przypomniałaś? – sarknął młodszy mężczyzna widząc reakcję uczennicy.

- Hmmm, bo… Bo my pokłóciliśmy się dzisiaj, panie profesorze – powiedziała cicho Hermiona, czując się coraz bardziej winna. A jeśli to przez tą kłótnię? Jeśli przez nią jej przyjaciele postanowili zrobić coś głupiego i uciekli? Z ponurych myśli wyrwał ją głos dyrektora.

- Czy będę zbyt niedelikatny, jeśli spytam, o co? – Popatrzyła na niego i od razu zrobiło się jej głupio. Pewnie teraz pomyślą, że to przez nią.

- Nie chciałam im powiedzieć, co się stało ostatniej nocy, kiedy Neville został zaatakowany…

Severus rzucił jej uważne spojrzenie, jakby coś oceniając. Hermiona patrzyła niego, kiedy dyrektor zadał kolejne pytanie.

- Dlaczego? Przecież mogłaś to zrobić bez problemu.

- Nie do końca – szepnęła Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę i spuszciła wzrok. – Profesor Snape prosił, żebym nikomu nie mówiła.

Odpowiedziało jej tym razem głośne prychnięcie, a potem zjadliwy głos Mistrza Eliksirów:

- Jakbyś kiedykolwiek brała sobie do serca to, co powiem.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała w oczy dyrektora, starając się ocenić, czy jest na nią zły.

- Trudno, widzę więc, że nic więcej na to nie poradzimy. Severusie – skinął na swojego młodszego kolegę, który odpowiedziawszy mu tym samym, po czym wstał z krzesła i przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, by na odchodnym powiedzieć – Dziękuję, panno Granger i przepraszam za niepokojenie o tej porze, ale sama pani rozumie. Profesor Snape… poruszy jeszcze z panią ten temat teraz, jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko. Muszę iść pomóc profesor McGonagall - posłał znaczące spojrzenie Snape'owi, po czym opuścił swój gabinet. Mistrz Eliksirów zajał jego miejsce i po chwili Hermiona siedziała naprzeciwko niego, tak samo jak ubiegłej nocy, tyle że teraz otoczenie było o wiele jaśniejsze i przyjemniejsze.

- Jak już wspomniał dyrektor, muszę jeszcze… dowiedzieć się od ciebie kilku rzeczy…

- Ale powiedziałam już wszystko, co wiem! Czyli prawie nic… - popatrzyła na niego zasmucona, wyobrażając sobie, gdzie teraz może być Harry i Ron i co złego może im się przytrafić.

- Nie o takie _dowiadywanie _mi chodzi – westchnął zirytowany. – Być może wiesz coś, co może nas naprowadzić. Znasz ich najlepiej, wiesz, gdzie mogliby pójść i po co. Nawet, jeśli sama nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy.

Hermiona w lot zrozumiała, co Snape chce zrobić.

- Tylko tym razem mnie nie blokuj, bo może zaboleć – ostrzegł, po czym popatrzył jej prosto w oczy i uniósł lekko dłoń z różdżką. - Gotowa?

Kiwnęła głową, starając się nie myśleć, co profesor może odkryć o swojej własnej osobie, kiedy już zajrzy do jej umysłu. Przełknęła głośniej ślinę w oczekiwaniu na jego ruch.

Po chwili jego wargi poruszyły się prawie niezauważalnie, wypowiadając „_Legilimens"_.

Zaczęło się. Korowód obrazów, myśli, uczuć, wspomnień. Przykrych, wesołych, szczęśliwych, przepełnionych strachem, ciekawością, fascynacją. Tych ostatnich Hermiona bała się najbardziej. Za nic w świecie nie mogła pozwolić by na powierzchnię wypłynęły sny, w których ostatnio zaczął gościć profesor.

Kiedy Severus uniósł różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie, zauważył, że Granger przymknęła powieki, jakby bojąc się czegoś. Po chwili był już w głębi jej umysłu i zaczęły zalewać go obrazy, mnóstwo wizji i emocji dziewczyny. Zaczął szukać tego, co go interesowało, to znaczy interesowało go to w tej chwili – w innej, normalnej sytuacji, nie było to coś co mogłoby dla niego coś znaczyć.

Udało mu się odnaleźć ich dzisiejszą kłótnię, spośród setek innych sytuacji. Zobaczył, jak siedzą blisko siebie przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym, najwidoczniej Gryfoni musieli przynieśli jej śniadanie – kąciki jego ust uniosły się w ironicznym uśmieszku. Potem ujrzał ich spór, dziewczyna definitywnie nie chciała im tego zdradzić. Tylko dlaczego?, zastanawiał się. Nie wierzył w powód podany przed chwilą dyrektorowi. Więc o co chodziło? Podążył w kierunku tamtych myśli, starając się znaleźć odpowiedź… Głuche uderzenie. Bariera.

Snape westchął ciężko, starając się nie tracić cierpliwości.

- Granger, chyba mówiłem coś o tym, że może zaboleć.

Nic się nie zmieniło.

- Rób jak chcesz, ostrzegałem. Jak będę musiał złamać twoje bariery, zrobię to.

Dziewczyna nieco się skrzywiła, ale po chwili opór zaczynał słabnąć. Co takiego ona ukrywała?

Kiedy jednak blokada całkiem zwolniła, zalała go fala obrazów, których zupełnie nie spodziewał się zobaczyć. Zobaczył w nich… siebie.

Palącego, wydmuchującego dym, który ponoć tak bardzo ją denerwował, prowadzącego lekcje, uśmiechającego się ironicznie, ratującego Longbottoma, wpatrującego się w wschód słońca, znów ten dym, dłonie… Przewracającą się z boku na bok dziewczynę, jej pomruki, sny z nim w roli głównej… Stop. Gwałtownie cofnął się z tak bardzo nieznanego sobie obszaru. Na jego twarzy malował się głęboki szok. Granger otworzyła oczy, jednakże nie odważyła się na niego spojrzeć.

- Jesteś wolna – zdołał jedynie rzucić, z czego dziewczyna skrzętnie skorzystała i po chwili już jej nie było – niemalże wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

Severus starał się przetrawić to, co przed chwilą zobaczył. Nie wierzył w to, nie mógł. To było niemożliwe! Dziewczyna musiała idealnie sfabrykować wspomnienia i emocje. Chociaż nigdzie nie wyczuł fałszu, to nie mógł uwierzyć, żeby ktoś się o nim myślał… I to jeszcze w taki sposób. Nie starał się mimo wszystko nazywać tych uczuć, choć wyszło to samo z siebie.

_Szacunek. Ciekawość. Sympatię. Troskę. Uznanie. Znów ciekawość. Fascynacja…_

_Potrząsnął głową. To nie mogła być prawda._

I do tego wszędzie ten kolor… Wszędzie heban. Dobrze wiedział, co oznaczał i z czym mu się kojarzył. Jego matka zawsze podkreślała, że odziedziczył jej oczy, z czego była szalenie dumna. Hebanowe oczy.

Będąc dalej w lekkim szoku, skontaktował się z dyrektorem przez specjalne lusterko, które mieli najważniejsi członkowie Zakonu. Kiedy ujrzał w nim starą twarz dyrektora, powiedział, wciąż lekko wyprowadzony z równowagi.

- Dziewczyna nic więcej nie wie. Potter z Weasleyem nic nie planowali.

- Czyli tak jak się spodziewałem – westchnął dyrektor. – Tutaj też nic. Minerwa wysłała najbardziej zaufanych do tropienia śladów aportacji, ale nic nie znaleźli. Pozostaje nam czekanie… - rzekł zasmucony, jednakże po chwili Severus ujrzał bliżej jego niebieskie oko. – Severusie, wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na wstrząśniętego. Na pewno dziewczyna nic ci nie pokazała?

- Nie, Albusie – zaklął w myślach. Dawno nie stracił takiej kontroli nad ukazywaniem swoich emocji. Skupił się i przywdział swoją zwykłą maskę obojętnośći. – Nic mi nie pokazała.

- W takim razie musimy udawać w szkole, że wszystko jest w porządku. Trzeba znaleźć dwie osoby, które podszyją się za chłopców. Chętni są bliźniacy, ale są za bardzo charakterystyczni i ktoś mógłby się zorientować, dlatego Bill podszyje się pod Rona, a co do Harry'ego jeszcze zobaczymy. Mógłbyś zająć się elikirem wielkosowym? Obawiam się, że teraz przydadzą się olbrzymie nakłady.

Snape kiwnął głową, po czym zerwał połączenie, zostawiając nieco zdezorientowanego dyrektora trzymającego drugie lusterko kilkadziesiąt kilometrów dalej.

Udał się tam, gdzie zawsze, gdy potrzebował się uspokoić. Teraz waliło się wszystko. Jego kilkuletnia podwójna służba, wymuszona przyjaźń z Lucjuszem, branie udział w spotkaniach Wewnętrznego Kręgu… A ten idiota ot tak sobie zniknął! W dodatku narażając jego życie. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek bardziej mu na nim zależało, ale niekoniecznie chciał zginąć w wymyślnych torturach, którymi niewątpliwie uraczył go Czarny Pan gdy tylko zorientuje się, że Potter był niepilnowany i zbiegł ze szkoły, a on _zapomniał _go o tym poinformować.

Ale było coś jeszcze gorszego. Obawiał się, że znalazł odpowiedź na to, co dziewczyna ukrywała. A teraz będzie musiał przeszukać samego siebie, żeby się upewnić, że nie zapleniło się w nim nic podobnego. Severusowi Snape'owi nie zależało na nikim. Nigdy. I to nie mogło się zmienić.

I chociaż jego reakcje świadczyły o czymś zupełnie innym, to kiedy świt zapowiedział nastanie nowego dnia, udało mu się okłamać samego siebie. Udało mu się wmówić samemu sobie, że w ogóle nie dba. O nikogo. A już na pewno nie o upartą Hermionę Granger.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ametyst

Przepraszam bardzo mocno wszystkich, którzy czekali na ten rozdział, ale nawał obowiązków nie pozwolił mi na systematyczne uzupełnianie tego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko coś jeszcze pamiętacie ;) Życzę miłej lektury. Rozdział niebetowany, także wybaczcie ewentualne błędy.

* * *

Hermiona jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim nastoletnim życiu nie czuła się tak głupio i niezręcznie. Wybiegła czym prędzej z gabinetu dyrektora, czując jak palą ją rozgrzane do czerwoności policzki. Nie zwalniając, po chwili znalazła się pod portretem i niecałą minutę później leżała zakopana głęboko w łóżku, marząc o zapadnięciu się pod ziemię.

Starała się nie myśleć, kto jakąś godzinę temu, stał nad nią w tym miejscu i przyglądał się jej zaciekawiony. Już samo wspomnienie tego zdarzenia pogłębiało jej zażenowanie. Czuła się taka głupia! Nie powinna dawać Snape'owi dostępu do swojego umysłu! Mogła jakoś się wykręcić, uciec, zaatakować, cokolwiek…

Rzucała się w łóżku z boku na bok, usiłując zasnąć. Jednakże – jak to zawsze w takich chwilach bywa - sen uparcie nie nadchodził i nim zdążyła usnąć, do pokoju wpadły jasne promienie słońca boleśnie obwieszczając początek dnia. Hermiona jęknęła, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że był poniedziałek. Dzień szkolny. Lekcje. W dodatku, o Merlinie, Eliksiry! A na dokładkę czekała ją samotność – chłopaków nie było, więc zapowiadał się kolejny, nieprzyjemny dzień. Pocieszała się jednak w myślach, że wczorajszy dzień był tak straszny, iż niemożliwością było by dzisiejszy był jeszcze gorszy.

Zrezygnowana zwlokła się z łóżka stwierdzając, że już na pewno nie zaśnie. Zegar wskazywał szóstą, tak więc pozostałe dziewczyny powinny się wkrótce obudzić.Przynajmniej łazienkę będzie miała wolną.

Tak więc dziesięć minut później leżała w wannie, próbując się zrelaksować. Umyła włosy, które pod wpływem wody przyjemnie się wyprostowały. Użyła swojego ulubionego różanego olejku, który roztoczył przyjemną mgiełkę nad jej ciałem. Jednak i to nie pozwoliło jej zapomnieć o upokorzeniu. Po kilku kolejnych minutach wylegiwania się w ciepłej wodzie, z westchnieniem wstała, wytarła i owinęła się ręcznikiem. Chwilę później stała już przed lustrem i przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu.

Znów widziała niską nastolatkę z piegami na trójkątnej twarzy, szopą kasztanowych loków na głowie i tymi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami, które były teraz mocno podkrążone. Uważała się za przeciętną, niczym nie wyróżniającą się dziewczynę. Teraz na dodatek cały czas była zarumieniona, jak jakieś zawstydzone dziecko. Na swoje ciało wolała nawet nie spoglądać, bo to tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę. Zawsze chciała być wysoka i szczupła. Co jednak nie wpłynęło na jej figurę, która była niska i pulchna. Świetnie, po prostu świetnie!

Dotknęła dłonią lustra, jakby chcąc upewnić się, że to nadal ona. Czuła się dziwnie - coś w niej się zmieniło. Jeszcze nigdy nikt jej… nie zafascynował. A przynajmniej nie aż tak. Wprawdzie w około było wiele par, romansów, miłości, jednak to zawsze było, jakby poza nią. Wszystkich potencjalnych kandydatów po prostu odsyłała z kwitkiem. Nie chciała. Nie chciała ich wszystkich, bo w głębi czuła wiedziała, że nie miałaby nawet o czym z nimi porozmawiać. Jedynie z Wiktorem było inaczej – on coś w życiu osiągnął, starał się, czym jej imponował. Przeciętny chłopak z Hogwartu po prostu chciał się zabawić, zaszaleć. Większość nie robiła sobie nic z szalejącej wokół cichcem wojny, jeśli nie dotyczyła ich bezpośrednio.

Ale teraz coś się zmieniło. Czuła coś, czego nigdy nie doświadczyła. Tę dziwną fascynację, która przytafiła się jej dopiero pierwszy raz i w gruncie rzeczy nie potrafiła nawet tego nazwać! No bo kto normalny czułby się dobrze, wiedzą że w jego fantazjach pojawia się nieodpowiedni mężczyzna, starszy mężczyzna, ba! Nauczyciel...

Może to właśnie tak na nią podziałało. Jego wiek, doświadczenie, poświęcenie i pasja… Tak, to było zdecydowanie to, czego szukała i chciała. Tylko co jeśli ich ideały się rozmijały?

Jeśli miałaby go sobie z kimś wyobrazić, byłaby to inteligentna i piękna kobieta. Oczywiście nie miała na myśli posągowego piękna, nie sądziła żeby Mistrz Eliksirów szukał czegoś takiego. Wątpiła szczerze, żeby Severus Snape pragnął kiedykolwiek łatwego piękna. To musiałby być mądra, ciekawa, rozsądna i niewątpliwie urodziwa kobieta. Niestety ona nie potrafiła siebie przypasować do żadnej z tych kategorii. Mądra? Snape wiele razy wyśmiał jej zamiłowanie do książek, w końcu nie bez powodu nazywał ją Panną Wiem-To-Wszystko. Ciekawa? Ile to już razy pod oknem dał jej do zrozumienia, że ich rozmowa jest nudna i niewiele go interesuje? Rozsądna? Z tym już było trochę lepiej, ale i tak czasami zdarzało jej się histeryzować, czego nie cierpiała. Ostatniej kwestii wolała nawet nie rozważać, stojąc wprost przed lustrem - jej ego bardzo mocno by na tym ucierpiało.

Westchnęła. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej profesor zasługiwał na kogoś lepszego i na pewno tym kimś nie była ona. Pomijajała oczywistą przepaść jaką sprawiała ich relacja uczeń - nauczyciel i jego widoczną awersję do czegoś tak banalnego jak „uczucie", to po prostu było marzenie. Tylko i wyłącznie. Wprawdzie nie wiedziała, o czym tak właściwie marzyła, ale wiedziała, że miało to związek z nim.

Obawiała się jeszcze jednego – jego reakcji na to, co zobaczył. Kazał jej wyjść, więc zapewne po prostu go tak zniesmaczyła, że nie był w stanie znieść jej obecności? Na samą myśl o tym łzy wstydu i upokorzenia napłynęły jej do oczu. Jednak nie mogła sobie pozwolić na płacz, a przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. Jeśli się rozsypie, będzie jej dwa razy trudniej się pozbierać. Dlatego więc postać w lustrze, która podobno była nią, otarła drobną dłonią swoje brązowe oczy, zacierając ślady. Mimo wszystko nienaturalna szklistość pozostała.

Pukanie do drzwi otrzeźwiło ją na tyle, że aż podskoczyła. Powróciła do rzeczywistości i ponownie znalazła się w damskiej łazience, stojąc prawie nago przed lustrem z twarzą naznaczoną łzami. Westchnęła ciężko i zawołała:

- Już wychodzę!

Ubrała na siebie szkolny mundurek, który wchodząc zostawiła na wieszaku, po czym wmasowała nieco specjalnego olejku we włosy. Niwelował puszenie się i podkreślał skręt fal i loków – mugolski wynalazek, nie udało jej się jeszcze znaleźć magicznego odpowiednika tego specyfiku. Jej podkrążone oczy zmusiły ją do kolejnego drastycznego kroku – kiedy już znalazła się w dormitorium i zwolniła łazienkę zniecierpliwionej Lavender, wypiła Eliksir Dobrej Energii, żeby jakoś kupić kilka godzin snu. Tego dnia czekały ją długie lekcje pełne zamartwiania się o chłopców. Właśnie, chłopcy… Z tego całego zamieszania, z hmmm, _profesorem_, zsunęła ich na dalszy plan! A przecież byli w bardzo poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. I nikt nie wiedział, co się właściwie stało. To wszystko przez to, że się pokłócili…

Stała tak w bezruchu, w zamyśleniu marszcząc czoło, gdy w drzwiach pokoju stanęła rudowłosa dziewczyna.

- Hermiono? – Ginny podeszła ostrożnie w jej stronę. – W porządku?

Hermiona podniosła głowę, a jej oczy zaszkliły się. Po chwili dziewczęta wpadły w swoje objęcia starając się przy tym pocieszyć tę drugą stronę.

- Och, Ginny…

- Będzie dobrze. Znajdą ich, na pewno.

- Tak, muszą. Znajdą…

Kiedy jednak Ginny uważniej przyjrzała się przyjaciółce, że coś jest nie tak. Była pewna, że nie chodzi tylko o chłopców.

- Hermiono? Na pewno… nic ci nie jest?

Hermiona poczuła, że na jej policzki ponownie wypływa zdradziecki rumieniec. Z całych swoich sił starała się uspokoić i kigdy była już pewna, że jej głos nie zdradzi żadnych emocji, odpowiedziała przyjaciółce.

- Nie, Ginny. To z powodu chłopaków. Rozumiesz, martwię się…

Ruda nie wyglądała na specjalnie przekonaną, jednakże nie zdążyła nic więcej powiedzieć, bo przerwała im Lavender, która wyszła z łazienki, starając się przygładzić w pośpiechu włosy.

- Długo będziecie tak stać? Śniadanie już trwa.

Dziewczęta dopiero teraz zauważyły, że była już pora posiłku, a Parvati najwyraźniej wyszła niezauważona. Hermiona dziękowała niebiosom za taki obrót sprawy – ostatnie, czego chciała to tłumaczenie się Ginny.

Nim jednak zeszły do Wielkiej Sali, Hermiona wzięła ze sobą torbę z podręcznikami, bo chciała jeszcze wpaść do bibilioteki przed śniadaniem. Tuż przed Wielką Salą zagadnęła dyskretnie Ginny.

- Kto w końcu… - Nie musiała kończyć pytania – Ruda w lot zrozumiała, o czym Hermiona mówi.

- Bill i Charlie. Stwierdzili, że tak będzie najlepiej. Mało kto ich zna z naszych roczników, a sami dobrze się znają więc nikt się nie zorientuje, że coś jest nie tak. Charliego próbowali zlokalizować przez pół nocy, ale powinien już się odnaleźć i być tutaj.

I rzeczywiście, kiedy przeszły przez Wielką Salę (Hermiona nawet nie śmiała spojrzeć na stół nauczycielski) i zatrzymały się przed stołem Gryffindoru, zastały tam roześmianych chłopców. Hermiona odruchowo się uśmiechnęła i westchnęła z ulgą, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie, że to mistyfikacja i posmutniała. Ginny zareagowała podobnie, tyle że ona nie dała się nabrać. Jej bracia wreszcie je zauważyli.

- Hej, Hermiono. Hej Ginny! – powiedział fałszywy Ron.

- Witajcie, dziewczyny – zagaił Harry-Charlie.

- Ron! Zamknij usta, jak jesz. Jesteś obleśny! – Potargała pieszczotliwie rudą czuprynę brata i usiadła obok. Jest niezwykle dobrą aktorką – pomyślała Hermiona i usiadła obok drugiego brata, który zaoferował jej omlet. Podziękowała i szybko zajęła się posiłkiem. Jeśli chciała jeszcze sprawdzić swój esej z eliksirów, który - jak uważała - powinien być idealny, szczególnie po ostatnim zajściu (_nie myśl o tym, nie myśl, nie myśl, nie myśl!_), to musiała się pospieszyć. Zauważyła bystry wzrok Ginny, więc szybko wstała i założywszy torbę na ramię, rzuciła przyjaciółce szybkie "do zobaczenia" i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali.

Nie mogła więc zauważyć pytających spojrzeń braci skierowanych w stronę Ginny, która odpowiedziała jedynie wzruszeniem ramion. Nie wiedziała też, że jeśli najmłodsza z Weasleyów postanowi rozwikłać jakąś zagadkę to to zrobi. Bo gdyby wiedziała, na pewno nie ucieszyła by się, wiedząc, że oto znalazła się na jej celowniku.

* * *

Kilka lekcji później Hermiona stała wraz z innymi uczniami, w tym z fałszywym Harrym przed Salą Eliksirów w lochach. Trzymała w ręce esej i wprowadzała ostatnie poprawki, starając się nie myśleć, kogo zastanie za drzwiami.

W końcu jednak rozległo się suche „wejść" i garstka uczniów zaczęła wchodzić się do środka klasy. Hermiona szybko skierowała się do swojej ławki i usiadła, wbijając wzrok w blat swojego stanowiska. Obok niej usiadł Harry-Charlie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co odczuwa przyjaciółka jego brata. Uśmiechnął się jedynie krzepiąco i zwrócił uwagę ku tablicy, kiedy Snape wreszcie przemówił. Hermiona jedynie podniosła nieco głowę.

- Dzisiaj zajmiemy się Eliksirem Dobrej Pamięci. Ktoś wie, jakie ma właściwości? – wydawał się być niemalże znudzony.

Żadna ręka się nie podniosła, choć Hermiona musiała mocniej zacisnąć swoją na krawędzi blatu. Dobrze znała odpowiedź i musiała pohamować swój instynkt odpowiadania na każde zadane pytanie. Nikt inny z klasy jednak nie wydawał się chętny na udzielenie odpowiedzi Snape'owi, więc ten rzucił im zirytowane spojrzenie.

- Więc może Panna Granger? - spojrzał na nią uśmiechając się kpiąco.

Sparaliżowana ze strachu podniosła wzrok. Robił to specjalnie! Posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie, jednak zaraz potem zarumieniła się i spuściła oczy, gdy tylko doszło do niej jak dziecinnie się zachowała. Wpatrując się w swoje palce, powiedziała cicho, ale wyraźnie:

- Eliksir Dobrej Pamięci stymuluje komórki nerwowe do szybszej i bardziej wydajnej pracy oraz pomaga im szybciej nawiązywać ze sobą połączenia. Ma jednak działanie krótkotrwałe, a zbyt często zażywany może spowodować trwałe uszkodzenia mózgu.

- Definicja zaczerpnięta słowo w słowo z _Księgi Eliksirów, stopień siódmy_, panno Granger, czyż nie? Doprawdy, czy nie potrafiłaby pani chodź raz, powiedzieć coś własnymi słowami?

Prowokował ją. Czuła to, po prostu chciał zmusić żeby na niego spojrzała. Zebrała się w sobie i popatrzyła na niego hardo, ale gdy napotkała hebanowe oczy długo nie wytrzymała. W końcu wypuściła cicho powietrze, czerwieniąc się przy tym jak burak. Snape za to zareagował nieco inaczej niż się spodziewała - wpatrywał w nią badawczo, a gdy policzki zaczęły ją palić odsunął się gwałtownie, jakby coś go przeraziło. Popatrzyła odruchowo na Harry'ego w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Charlie zdawał się być nieco bardziej bystry od przyjaciela, którego udawał, a już na pewno od swojego brata, więc zagaił brawurowo profesora.

- Czy jeśliby podać go jakiejś osobie w przedawkowanej ilości, to można zniszczyć doszczętnie jego mózg?

Snape odwrócił się w jego stronę i zwęził groźnie oczy. Wpatrywał się chwilę w Harry'ego-Charliego i ironicznie się skrzywił.

- No tak, Potter… - Hermiona dałaby głowę, że przez głowę przemknęło mu „Charlie Weasley" i to właśnie chciał powiedzieć. – Zrobię teraz dwie rzeczy. Odpowiem na pytanie i odejmę ci punkty za odzywanie się nieproszonym. Dalej chcesz usłyszeć odpowiedź?

Harry-Charlie zdawał się zupełnie tym nie przejąć, tylko kiwnął czarną czupryną.

- Tak więc dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, Potter. A mózgu nie można zniszczyć tym eliksirem w tak krótkim czasie, jedynie wyłączyłby jego działanie na kilka minut. Musiałbyś go podawać przez co najmniej trzydzieści dni, dwa razy dziennie. Chociaż w twoim przypaku… - zamyślił się na chwilę, by zaraz uśmiechnąć się złośliwie - …pewnie zepsułbyś coś już drugiego dnia i ofiarę możnaby uznać od razu za martwą…Więc tak Potter, w twoim przypadku możemy uznać, że tym eliksirem można zniszczyć czyjś mózg. Weźmy takiego pana Weasley'a... Chociaż z drugiej strony, w jego przypadku nie byłby co zniszczyć - sarknął. Widać było, że Snape nie potrafi się powstrzymać w dociniu, nawet jeśli w głębi wiedział, że nie rozmawia z prawdziwym Harry'm. Kiedy umieścił przepis na tablicy i nakazał zająć się przyrządzaniem, Hermiona błagała w duchu, żeby ta dziwna lekcja wreszcie się skończyła. Jednak wraz z odgłosem dzwonka jej męki jeszcze się nie skończyły.

- Oddajcie mi swoje ostatnie wypracowania na biurku. Podpisane.

Wszyscy zmarkotnieli jak za dotknięciem różdżką, ale w końcu złożyli na biurku profesora zwoje pergaminu. Harry-Charlie przeszedł obok obojętnie, jednakże Snape nic na to nie powiedział, jedynie zmierzył go nienawistnie. Hermiona nagle zorientowała się, że została z profesorem sama w klasie, więc szybko wyciągnęła z torby esej, podeszła i złożyła go, wpatrując się przez cały ten czas w swoje buty. Kiedy już miała wyjść, usłyszała za sobą cichy głos.

- Wiesz, że nie musiałaś tego dzisiaj oddawać.

Hermiona nie odwróciła się w jego stronę, jedynie starała przywołać się opanowany głos, który zdawał się już dawno ją opuścić. Odetchnęła i powiedziała równie poważnie i cicho:

- Wiem.

Po czym oddaliła się jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Jak najdalej od tego człowieka, obok którego o ironio, naprawdę chciała być blisko.

Snape westchnął ciężko, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za jego uczennicą. Przed niecałą godziną specjalnie ją sprowokował, bo chciał sprawdzić - nie chciał, wręcz _musiał_ – czy to, co wczoraj się zdarzyło było prawdą, a nie mistyfikacją. I wbrew jego wszystkim nadziejom, dziewczyna była zażenowana. I była w tym tak irracjonalnie autentyczna, że wyzbył się wszystkich wątpliwości. Jej wizje nie kłamały. Westchnął ciężko - jakby nie miał już i tak wystarczająco wielu problemów.

Dni mijały Severusowi teraz głównie na próbowaniu nauczenia czegokolwiek tej bandy kretynów z którą się spotykał na lekcjach, rozmowach z dyrektorem i robieniu eliksirów. Zostawiał wszystkie myśli związane z panną Granger głęboko za sobą, kiedy udawał się do swojej pracowni, żeby wywarzyć nieco Wielokosowego, który był teraz potrzeby Weasley'om. Udało mu się przez ostatni tydzień zrobić zapas wystarczający na co najmniej miesiąc, więc za niedługo powinien mieć już wolne. Zresztą i tak zaraz zabraknie włosów Potter'a i Weasley'a.

Po kolejnej sesji ważenia wrócił jak zawsze do swoich komnat i usiał przed kominkiem, nalewając sobie uprzednio nieco Ognistej Whiskey dla otrzeźwienia umysłu.

Tam jednak czekała na niego niespodzianka. Gdy oparł się wygodnie o oparcie fotela, zauważył schowany za regałem biały przedmiot. Odstawił szklankę z trunkiem na stolik, po czym podszedł, zaklinając się w myślach że nie pamięta, jak ten przedmiot tutaj się znalazł. Kiedy jednak tajemnicza rzecz znalazła się z jego dłoniach, przełknął głośno ślinę.

Wiedział, ale _chciał zapomnieć_. Ponad tydzień temu, w przypływie jakiegoś nieznanego mu idoityzmu namalował _swoją własną uczennicę_. Spojrzał kwaśno na obraz. Widniał na nim wyjątkowo udany portret Hermiony Granger. Z tymi jej piegami, kasztanową szopą i brązowymi oczami… Stop. Będzie musiał go usunąć, zanim zostanie przez kogoś odkryty. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jakby mógł coś takiego wytłumaczyć na przykład takiej Minerwie McGonagall. Kiedy jednak tak wpatrywał się w nieruchomą twarz dziewczyny, jego uwagę przykuły po raz kolejny jej ciepłe oczy. Nie potrafił się przed sobą do tego przyznać, ale brakowało mu ich. Specjalnie unikał chodzenia pod okno, przy którym zwykł ostatnio ją spotykać. Nie po tym, jak wrócił stamtąd o świcie, kilka godzin po tym, jak zobaczył jej uczucia. Nie chciał specjalnie narażać się na spotkanie, które mogłoby być niewygodne i żenujące dla ich obojga.

Dlatego ani wtedy, ani teraz nie był w stanie wyrzucić tego obrazu. Był jakąś namiastką tego, co zobaczył w tej dziewczynie. Tego ciepła i chęci zrozumienia kogoś takiego, jak on. I on to uchwycił. Tą garstkę ciepła płynącego od tej dziewczyny, która należała do niego i nikt nie mógł mu jej zabrać. Westchnął i odłożył obraz z powrotem w kąt. Niechciane myśli zdawały się przebić przez jego barierę i myślał o rzeczach, o których bardzo starał się zapomnieć.

Te myśli samoistnie przywiodły go do jego osobistej biblioteczki. Wiedział, co chciał zrobić. Był jej to jakoś winien, nie wiedział dlaczego tak czuł, ale już po chwili trzymał w ręce odpowiednią książkę. Teraz pozostało ją jedynie dostarczyć jakoś do dziewczęcego domritorium.

* * *

- Hermiono, powiedz mi wreszie! Wiem, że coś cię gnębi. Chcę pomóc – Ginny nachylała się nad swoją przyjaciółką na kanapie przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym, próbując wydusić z niej cokolwiek.

Hermiona uciekała przed Weasley'owną przez równy tydzień, unikając odpowiedzi i cały czas tłumacząc się brakiem czasu. Była jednak niedziela wieczór, odrobiła wszystkie zadania, sprawdziła je trzykrotnie, posprzątała swoje rzeczy, a po tym Ginny przygwoździła ją bezlitośnie. Wprawdzie wiedziała, że przyjaciółka chce jej pomóc, ale po prostu nie mogła się z tym nikomu zdradzić. Nawet jej. Wolała cierpieć z tym w ciszy.

- Ginny, ile razy mam powtarzać, że nic mi nie jest? – Hermiona starała się przywdziać zirytowanyn ton, ale pod koniec głos jej się załamał i tylko pogorszyła swoją sytuację.

- Miona, proszę…

Hermiona poczuła jak zaczynają ją palić tak długo wstrzymywane łzy. Nie chciała o tym myśleć, a przyjaciółka cały czas naciskała temat, znów i znów. Nim jednak szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem zdążyła wybiec z Pokoju Wspólnego. Jak się tego spodziewała, Ginny wybiegła zaraz za nią.

- Hermiono, poczekaj!

Hermiona jednak ani myślała się zatrzymać, biegła wiedziona impulsem czując, jak gorące łzy spływają jej po policzkach. Zatrzymała się dopiero przy którymś korytarzu, który wyglądał jej się nie uczęszczany. Oparła się ręką o zimny mur i dopiero teraz zauważyła swoją omyłkę. Znalazła się na korytarzu przy szóstym piętrze. Przy ich oknie.

Nim jednak zdążyła pomyśleć o odwrocie, usłyszała odgłos od strony wejścia i zobaczyła wbiegającą Ginny, która się zatrzymała i na chwilę rozglądnęła po pomieszczeniu.

- Dziwne, nigdy tu nie byłam.

Hermiona starała się wstrzymać targający ją szloch, ale niestety na próżno i po chwili przyjaciółkam już ją obejmowała.

- Już dobrze, Miona. Ciiiii. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Tylko mi powiedz, co się dzieje i znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie.

Hermiona nie potrafiła wydusić słowa, tylko płakała w ramię przyjaciółki, która cierpliwie gładziła jej ramię w niemym geście pocieszenia. Kiedy udało jej się uspokoić, spojrzała na zachód słońca za oknem, nieco odsuwając się od Ginny. Prawie mogła poczuć dym opuszczający jego usta i ocierający się drażniąco o jej nozdrza… Oczy znów jej się zaszkliły i popatrzyła na Ginny.

Na twarzy Rudej odmalował się szok. Nie tego się spodziewała. To mogło być wszystko, tylko nie to. Skrajna rozpacz na twarzy przyjaciółki mogła oznaczać tylko jedno: odrzucenie. A na to bardzo trudno będzie im znaleźć lekarstwo.

- Chodź – powiedziała cicho i po chwili znów obie się obejmowały.

- On się mnie nie znosi! – zaszlochała cicho Hermiona, mocząc wielkimi łzami ubranie przyjaciółki. – On mnie nie chce…

Była prawie noc, kiedy obie przyjaciółki wracały do dormitorium. Hermiona zdołała wyjawić przyjaciółce jedynie część prawdy. Na całość nie potrafiła się zdobyć. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Tak więc Ginny wiedziała tyle, że jest jakiś chłopak w Hogwarcie, którym Hermiona jest zainteresowana, a ten _zidiociały pacan z klapkami na oczach_ - jak Ruda się wcześniej wyraziła o nieznanym osobniku - jej nie chce.

Udało się jej nieco rozweselić Hermionę, do czego dołożyli się jej bracia. Gdy już znalazły się z powrotem w Pokoju Wspólnym, prawie płakała ze śmiechu. Czy to planowała czy nie, Weasley'owie stali się jej drugą rodziną. Wspierali ją nawet wtedy, kiedy sami nie wiedzili, co się dzieje z ich Ronem i umierali z niepokoju…

Sprawy zmieniły się jednak diametralnie, kiedy godzinę później Hermiona znalazła się w swoim dormitorium. Parvati już spała, Lavender jeszcze nie było. Pewnie gdzieś chodzi z Zabinim – przemknęło jej przez myśl. Przebrała się piżamę i już miała kłaść, kiedy zauważyła na szafce jakiś niezany jej obiekt. Książkę.

Serce zabiło jej szybciej, kiedy sięgnęła po ciężki wolumin, ale gdy tylko przeczytała cały tytuł, zaczęło galopować jak szalone i zdawało się zaraz wyrwać z jej klatki piersiowej.

_Czarnomagiczne praktyki odbierania i ratowania życia._

Nie musiała szukać żadnej wskazówki adresata. Dobrze znała właściciela.

Snape dał jej odpowiedź na pytanie, które zadała mu w noc po ratowaniu Neville'a. Dał jej swoją książkę, a była pewna, że nie należał do ludzi, którzy dzielili się z ochotą. A więc… dlaczego?

Nagle Lavender weszła do pokoju i Hemiona podskoczyła jak oparzona, prawie upuszczając książkę na ziemię. Zastanawiała się zrozpaczona jak ukryć książkę, ale Lavender już i tak zdawała się ją zauważyć. Podeszła do współkolatorki i po chwili zaglądnęła na okładkę książki. Hermiona zamarła. Lavender, pochylona kilka centymetrów nad nią, wpatrywała się w tytuł, po czym popatrzyła dziwnie na Hermionę.

- Wiem, że lubisz czytać, Hermiono, ale żeby sięgać po _Historię kanalizacji siedemnastowiecznej Anglii_? Jak chcesz, to mogę coś ci podrzucić. Mam akurat…

- Co? Jaką historię? – rzuciła zdezorientowana Hermiona, przerywając koleżance.

Lavender zmarszczyła czoło.

- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – spytała, przyglądając się dziwnie Hermionie, po czym postukała palcem w okładkę książki. – _Historia. Kanalizacji. Siedemnastowiecznej. Anglii._

Hermiona podążyła wzrokiem za palcem przyjaciółki. Czyżby ta się z niej nabijała? Tytuł przecież wyraźnie zdardzał czarnomagiczne praktyki. Testowała ją, czy jak? Po chwili jednak tryby w jej mózgu zaskoczyły i prawie plasnęła się w czoło. No tak! Snape zaczarował tę książkę tak, żeby tylko ona widziała jej prawdziwą treść. Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem, na co Lavender popatrzyła się jeszcze dziwniej, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe.

- Nie, ta jest jak najbardziej w porządku. Interesuje mnie – spojrzała z błądzącym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- Aha… Jasne, jak sobie chcesz. – Lavender szybko przebrała się w piżamę, weszła pod kołdrę i odwróciła się tyłem do przyjaciółki, okazując obrazę całą swoją osobą (a więc była to obraza całkiem sporych rozmiarów).

Hermiona, nie przejmując się tą demonstracją, zerknęła na książkę i teraz szeroko się uśmiechnęła, co wyglądało wręcz nieco diabolicznie.

Spojrzała na z pozoru niewinną, ametystową książkę i otworzyła na pierwszej stronie. Tak, ta książka z pewnością ją interesowała.


	8. Chapter 8 - Pąsowy

Kartka za kartką. Strona za stroną. Zdanie za zdaniem. Słowo za słowem. Zaklęcie za zaklęciem…

Dla Hermiony czas się zatrzymał, albo to ona w nim utknęła – jedno z dwóch. Dawno nie spotkała się z tak wciągającą księgą zaklęć. Wzrok jedynie przelatywał kolejne linijki, podczas gdy księżyc na zewnątrz zdawał się pilnować nocnego świata. Dopiero, kiedy wyraźnie zbladł, a jego miejsce zaczęło zajmować niecierpliwiące się słońce, Hermiona oprzytomniała i wyrwała się z transu. Na początku poczuła się zdezorientowana, dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, gdzie się znajduje i która jest godzina.

Z bólem serca włożyła fioletową księgę pod poduszkę, gdzie - była pewna - będzie najbezpieczniejsza, po czym ułożyła się do snu, który zmógł ją niemalże natychmiast.

Sny tym razem były nieco inne. Nie było w nich już tyle dymu, hebanowych oczu i niezdrowej fascynacji. Tym razem przed oczyma przewijały się jej głównie łacińskie wyrazy układające się w dźwięczne zaklęcia, w większości czarnomagiczne. Tym samym spychając Mistrza Eliksirów na dalszy plan, który nie specjalnie interesował dziewczynę. To magia tak bardzo ją zaabsorbowała, niemalże pochłonęła…

Najwyraźniej rozsądna Hermiona musiała się zgubić i zapodziać w jednym z ostatnich, bardziej romantycznych snów. A może nawet jeszcze wcześniej. Bo tutaj na pewno już jej nie było. Te sny nie mogły wróżyć niczego dobrego, a Rozsądna Hermiona by ich nie śniła. Sięganie po Czarną Magię nie powinno mieć miejsca, nie u dziewczyny, która miała pomóc zabić Czarnego Pana Złotemu Chłopcu.

Tylko, że gdzie… gdzie podziewał się ów Złoty Chłopiec?

To był zwyczajny listopadowy poranek. A raczej mógłby być, gdyby coś tutaj nie wydawało się być nie tak. Tylko co?

Hermiona otworzyła lekko oczy, ale zaraz je zamknęła. Coś ją oślepiło. Po kilku sekundach ponowiła jednak próbę i osłaniając oczy dłonią, udało jej się poznać źródło blasku. Za oknem bielił się świat, a od wszędzie zalegającego śniegu odbijało się słońce i wpadało promieniami do jej pokoju, wprost na jej łóżko. Dopiero w drugiej kolejności zauważyła coś rudego.

Ups.

Ginny miała podniesioną wysoko jedną brew, co nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. Ale zaraz, zaraz. Co robiła tutaj Ginny i dlaczego słońce było tak wysoko?

- O nie! – Hermiona zerwała się z łóżka, wprawiając w osłupienie przyjaciółkę. – Ginny, powiedz mi, że mi się tylko wydaje. Powiedz, że nie zaspałam!

- Niestety, Hermiono. Zaspałaś – powiedziała markotnie, wyraźnie nieco zła na przyjaciółkę. – W tej chwili trwa przerwa na drugie śniadanie. Chyba wiesz, co to znaczy…

Przespała dwie godziny transmutacji! Podeszła szybko do szafy i wyjęła czyste szaty, kosmetyczkę i wbiegła do łazienki, trzaskając w pośpiechu drzwiami. Ruda westchnęła i wygodniej rozłożyła się na łóżku przyjaciółki. Oparła głowę na poduszce i ziewnęła, dopiero po chwili poczuła, że coś ją uwiera. Próbowała ułożyć się wygodniej, ale twarde wybrzuszenie nie chciało zniknąć. . Od niechcenia sięgnęła ręką pod siebie i wyciągnęła dosyć grubą księgę. Przyjrzała się jej. _Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Hermiona nie zaspałaby przecież przez jakąś głupią, mugolską książkę!_

Otworzyła ją znudzona i zaczęła przeglądać. Jednak od razu coś zaczęło jej się nie zgadzać. Treść nie miała nic wspólnego z tytułem! Co więcej - ta treść w ogóle nie miała sensu! Zdawała się być zlepkiem fragmentów z różnych dzieł i to w dodatku w różnych językach.

Z konsternacją zaczęła przerzucać kolejne stronice, ale efekt był wciąż ten sam: mnóstwo treści i żadnego sensownego przekazu. Przez chwilę nawet miała wrażenie, że widzi coś po łacinie, ale gdy wróciła wzrokiem w owe miejsce, widniały tam już jakieś poematy w języku francuskim.

Ginny od dawna nie spotkała się z czymś tak dziwnym. Nawet fakt, że jej brat i były chłopak gdzieś przepadli, nie był tak frapujący. Na dobrą sprawę to było nawet do nich podobne. Sami na misji ratowania świata! Ale Hermiona… to zachowanie jakoś do niej nie pasowało.

Z westchnieniem włożyła książkę przyjaciółki pod poduszkę. Lepiej, żeby ta na razie nie zorientowała się, że Ginny odkryła jej mały sekret. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale przeczuwała, że tak po prostu będzie lepiej.

Wróciła myślami do chłopaków. Tak, była na nich zła, cholernie zła, że poszli i nic nie powiedzieli, idioci jedni! Ale z każdym dniem, z każdą godziną zaczynała się coraz bardziej martwić. Nikomu o tym nie mówiła, ale codziennie wieczorem nękała albo swoją Opiekunkę, albo Dyrektora, czy nie wiedzą przypadkiem czegoś nowego. Za każdym razem jednak odchodziła z niczym. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie są. Nie natrafili na żaden ślad, a jedynym pocieszeniem było, że Voldemort również nie odnalazł chłopców. _Ale może dlatego, że jeszcze nie wie, że uciekli_ – pomyślała kwaśno Ginny, gdy akurat drzwi łazienki się otworzyły i wypadła z nich Hermiona. Trzymała pod pachą piżamę, którą szybko rzuciła byle jak na łóżko obok Ginny. Ruda miała ochotę zagwizdać. Ktoś tu się ostatnio baardzo zmienił.

Hermiona w tym czasie zaczęła ładować księgi i pergaminy do pękatej torby, która zdawała się pękać w szwach. Poprawka – chyba jednak dalej wszystko jest po staremu.

Z zamieszania wywołanego przez Hermionę, Ginny zapomniała o dziwnej księdze, którą jej przyjaciółka trzymała pod poduszką. Wkrótce obie pędziły już przez szkolne korytarze, przepychając się między uczniami w czarnych szatach.

- Co teraz masz? – spytała Ginny, gdy wreszcie zwolniły. Sama kierowała się do chatki Hagrida na Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

- Eliksiry. – Hermiona przygryzła wargę i spojrzała w bok.

- Aha...

„No to klapa" – chciała powiedzieć, ale doskonale wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka potrzebowała wsparcia, a nie dołowania. Słyszała od Charliego, że Snape znów rozpoczął pastwienie się nad Hermioną. A było już tak dobrze – westchnęła w duchu.

- Powodzenia – uśmiechnęła się krzepiąco, ale przyjaciółka zdawała się być myślami daleko i jedynie pokiwała głową, po czym odwróciła się i zniknęła w korytarzu prowadzącym do lochów.

„To się robi coraz dziwniejsze" – pomyślała Ginny, patrząc w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała jej przyjaciółka.

Oby tylko nie miało wiele wspólnego z tą księgą.

Odkąd tylko siódmy rocznik wszedł na lekcję, Severus poprzysiągł sobie, że będzie udawał, że Ganger nie ma w klasie. Nie chciał powtórki z poprzedniego razu. To, co zobaczył, zdecydowanie zepsuło ich relację, jeśli można tak w ogóle nazwać krótką rozmowę na osobności, którą odbyli kilka razy. Teraz najzwyczajniej chciał uniknąć kłopotliwej sytuacji. Albo najlepiej zapomnieć – dodał w duchu.

Wciąż zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak naprawdę przesłał dziewczynie tę książkę, w której mogła znaleźć odpowiedź na zdane mu kiedyś pytanie. Czuł się dziwnie winny? Niemożliwe. Nie miał ku temu żadnych powodów. Ale _chciał_ jej ją dać? Jeszcze większa bzdura.

Z chwilą, kiedy uczniowie weszli markotnie do klasy, Severus musiał skupić się na lekcji. Nie miał tego dnia ochoty na użeranie się z _młodzieżą_ – kiepsko spał w nocy. Dlatego zadał im dosyć prosty, z jego punktu widzenia, eliksir i nie nękał ich wyjątkowo żadnymi pytaniami. Chciał tylko odpocząć.

Jednakże jego i tak umowny spokój na lekcji został wkrótce zakłócony. Podczas gdy reszta uczniów pociła się nad Eliksirem Życia, panna Granger siedziała przy swoim stoliku beztrosko opierając się o blat, pod którym machała radośnie nogami. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się w ten obrazek, zanim zrozumiał, że nie śni. Zauważył zaniepkojone spojrzenia Pottera, który tak naprawdę nie był Potterem, jednakże dla niego Potter zawsze będzie Potterem, nie ważne w jakiej postaci... Zresztą, do diabła z nim! Z tą dziewczyną działo się coś dziwnego. Żeby tylko nie…

Szlag.

Pełen narastających obaw, wstał z wysokiego krzesła za swoim biurkiem i przeszedł swoim irytująco powolnym krokiem po klasie, który to tak często podnosił tętno uczniów.

Zatrzymał się dopiero przy ostatniej ławce, przy której siedziała Granger z Potterem. Tego drugiego wyjątkowo zostawił w spokoju. Przynajmniej na razie.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to ma być, Granger? – spytał swoim najbardziej lodowatym tonem.

Dziewczyna podniosła powoli głowę i na chwilę ujrzał w jej oczach jakieś… zagubienie. Trwało to jednak tylko ułamek sekundy i po chwili patrzyła na niego znów uparta Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko.

- Profesorze?

- Nie pamiętam, żebym urządzał tutaj spotkanie z herbatką. _Do roboty, Granger _- syknął

groźnie. Z satysfakcją zauważył jej skonfundowaną minę, jednakże nie dane było mu nacieszyć się nią długo.

- Ale ja już zrobiłam.

Severus przyjrzał się dziewczynie uważnie, po czym zerknął na zegar, a później znów otaksował ją badawczo. Po chwili jego wąskie usta wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmieszku. Podszedł bliżej i zajrzał do jej kociołka. Chyba sobie z niego żartowała. Niby jak, w niecałe pół godziny, miałaby zrobić eliksir wymagający co najmniej godzinnej pracy?

Jednakże jego drwiący uśmiech zbladł, kiedy przyjrzał się zawartości kociołka. Bulgotała w nim jasnożółta ciecz, która wskazywała jednoznacznie na Eliksir Życia.

Z zaciętą miną przywołał zaklęciem niewerbalnym zeschłą roślinę z biurka, którą miał wcześniej przygotowaną. W taki sam sposób w jego drugiej ręce pojawił się dozownik, który zanurzył w miksturze dziewczyny.

Profesor nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w tym momencie obserwowała ich cała klasa. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy, nie wiedząc czy wolą, żeby eliksir Hermiony okazał się prawidłowo uwarzony, czy lepiej, żeby miał na kim wyładować swoją złość. Większość uczniów miało miny niezdecydowane, jedynie Dracon uśmiechał się kpiąco, jakby znał już wynik tej potyczki. Tak naprawdę, to w głębi wszyscy go znali. Nikt nigdy nie wygrywał z Mistrzem Eliksirów w niczym. W tej sali królowała zasada „Nauczyciel ma zawsze rację".

Nie mogli jednak w tej chwili wiedzieć, że ich profesor skropił zeschły kwiat kroplą eliksiru Hermiony. A ci, którzy to widzieli, wstrzymali oddechy, kiedy kwiat zaczął się zielenić w oka mgnieniu i po chwili wypuścił różowawy pąk, który zaraz rozwinął się w piękny kielich tulipana.

Snape popatrzył na kwiat. O ile nie przepadał za kolorowymi wiechciami, chyba że były przydatne jako składnik eliksiru, to ten… coś mu przypominał. Ten kolor, nie ciemnoróżowy, bardziej pąsowy… Potrząsnął lekko głową. Udało jej się! Wykonała eliksir tak szybko i tym samym zrobiła z niego idiotę! Obnażył zęby i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

Widać było za to szeroki uśmiech Harry'ego, który poklepał Hermionę po plecach i szepnął półgłosem tak, żeby wszyscy słyszeli: „dobra robota". Co, jak można się było domyślić, nie umknęło czujnemu nauczycielowi. Zwęził swoje czarne oczy i wysyczał:

- Jeszcze zobaczymy, Potter. – Po czym wyprostował się i stanął dokładnie nad Hermioną. – Dwadzieścia punktów za oszukiwanie, panno Granger. Następnym razem radzę się zastanowić, zanim zmieni pani przepis. – Odwrócił się i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, rozpoczął spacer po klasie, w której wszyscy, jak jeden mąż rzucili się do swoich kociołków, modląc się, żeby tylko nie zatrzymał się właśnie nad nimi. Jedynie Malfoy wciąż miał kpiący uśmieszek na bladej, arystokratycznej twarzy, z którym wpatrywał się w nic nie robiącą sobie z tego Hermionę. To go chyba zniechęciło, bo po chwili odwrócił się, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

Nagle Snape odwrócił się ponownie w stronę ostatniej ławki.

- A, i Panie Potter. Pięć punktówod Gryffindoru. Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć, za co – wykrzywił się jadowicie, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Charlie zdawał się mieć do wszystkiego o wiele większy dystans niż Harry (może dlatego, że nie był w swojej skórze), więc na szczęście nie podjął dyskusji z nauczycielem, jak to robili często z Ronem, co za każdym razem odczuwała boleśnie klepsydra z punktami Gryffindoru.

Reszta lekcji upłynęła z pozoru spokojnie, nie licząc kilku stłuczonych szklanych naczyń i zeżartych kwasem kwiatów. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, że Mistrza Eliksirów coś dręczy. Chociaż starał się to ukryć, to nie mógł powstrzymać posyłania zaniepokojonych spojrzeń w stronę Granger, która tym razem prawie położyła się na blacie.

Nie powinien. Naprawdę nie powinien dawać jej tej księgi. Wiedział, jak to się mogło skończyć…

Ale mimo to podarował jej stary wolumin.

Hermiona dawno nie czuła się tak lekko. Wypełniało ją coś nieznanego, potężnego, coś co, coraz bardziej ją fascynowało. Niekiedy zdarzało jej się zabłysnąć czymś na eliksirach, jeśli nie były z najtrudniejszego poziomu. Ale dzisiaj po prostu ją olśniło. Tak, to było zdecydowanie jak olśnienie, które nakazało jej użyć bielwanka sowiego zamiast krzywipiórka smoczego. I dzięki temu skróciła czas warzenia o połowę! Dziwne, że autor podręcznika na to nie wpadł. Wprawdzie nie pamiętała, skąd się tego dowiedziała, ale teraz wszystko zlewało jej się w jedno…

Wiedziała jednak, co teraz chce zrobić. Będzie musiała odrobićw ekspresowym tempie zadanie, zbyć przyjaciół jakąś wymówką i znaleźć ustronne miejsce w zamku, tam, gdzie nikt jej nie znajdzie. Tam, gdzie będzie mogła swobodnie zgłębiać cudowną księgę w kolorze ametystu, który był równie hipnotyzujący jak sama książka. Wprawdzie wierzyła, że zaklęcie Snape'a jest trwałe, to wolała nie ryzykować odkrycia. Ta księga była zbyt cenna.

Tak więc spędziła cały kolejny wieczór czytając nowe pożółkłe stronnice, poznając całkiem nowe zaklęcia i poruszając się po obszarze Magii, do którego jeszcze nigdy nie miała wstępu. I chociaż znalazła zaklęcie uzdrawiające – to, o które pytała wtedy swojego profesora, to teraz nawet tego nie pamiętała. Nie rejestrowała świadomie tego, co czyta. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że powoli traci nad sobą kontroli.

Traciła również powoli wolną wolę. Księga przejmowała ster, zbierając cierpliwie i stopniowo swoje czarne żniwo.

_Czarnowłosa kobieta. Śmiech. Lekko surowe spojrzenie hebanowych oczu obramowanych gęstymi rzęsami, które rzucały długie cienie na ziemistą twarz. Domek w lesie. Zapachy. Przeróżne. Smaki. Słony smutek. Gorzkie kłamstwo. Magiczny podpłomyk. Łąka. Blade dłonie muskające zboże. Kwiaty. Różnokolorowe. Żółte, pomarańczowe, bladoróżowe, pąsowe…_

_Tulipan. Pąsowy tulipan._

Głośny haust nabierania gwałtownie powietrza wyrwanego ze snu mężczyzny.


	9. Chapter 9 - Palisander

Mijał dzień za dniem. Ginny umierała z niepewności o swojego brata i chłopaka (w tej chwili nie myślała o nim, jak o byłym), w jej głowie zaczął klarować się pewien plan. Do jego realizacji potrzebowała jednak pomocy Hermiony, a może i nie tylko.

Jednak… z Hermioną działo się coś zdecydowanie złego. Dziewczyna niby zachowywała się normalnie, ale cały czas gdzieś znikała. W dodatku Charlie powiedział jej, że na lekcjach zaczyna przejawiać wręcz… geniusz. Szczególnie na eliksirach. Wprawdzie zawsze wierzyła w przyjaciółkę i jej niebywałą inteligencję, ale teraz zadziwiała ona nawet profesorów. Doszło do tego, że Billa zatrzymała po lekcjach McGongall, pytając, czy z nią na pewno wszystko w porządku. Chłopak w pewien sposób uchronił Hermionę od węszenia nauczycielki, twierdząc, że dzięki nauce gryfonka łatwiej sobie radzi ze zniknięciem przyjaciół. Ale czy przez takie_zajęcie czasu_ można nagle zostać geniuszem? Dla Ginny odpowiedź była jasna.

Pewnego dnia, mniej więcej dwa tygodnie po tym, jak Hermiona zaspała pierwszy raz w życiu na lekcje, Ginny zobaczyła ją z tą książką. Książką, którą znalazła pewnego pamiętnego wieczoru pod poduszką przyjaciółki. I nagle wszystko zaczynało mieć dla niej sens, tworzyć jakąś całość. Nie wiedziała wprawdzie dlaczego tak było, ale z pewnością miało to związek z tym nieciekawym woluminem. Zdecydowała że odkryje, co się dzieje. W końcu Hermiona była przyjaciółką jej i chłopców, po namyśle stwierdziła, że nie tylko przyjaciółką, a i siostrą, której nie miała. Więc Ginny, pod nieobecność chłopców czuła się odpowiedzialna za dziwny stan starszej dziewczyny. Jednego była pewna, musiała coś z tym zrobić!

Dlatego któregoś wieczoru, gdy Hermiona już przestała się nawet kryć z tym, że czyta _Historię XVII-wiecznej kanalizacji_, Ginny przysiadła się do niej przy kominku.

- Co czytasz? – spytała niewinnie. W tej chwili dziękowała niebiosom, że granie wychodziło jej całkiem dobrze, bo jakby nie patrzeć Hermiona była bardzo bystrą osobą i ciężko było ją podejść.

- C-co? – spytała, wyraźnie roztargniona przez lekturę. – O, Ginny, cześć.

- Cześć – odpowiedziała jej swobodnie. Gdy jednak cisza trwała kolejne sekundy, Ginny z westchnieniem ponowiła pytanie. – Co czytasz?

- A, to nic takiego. Taka… mugolska książka. Nic ciekawego.

- Już uwierzę, że od ponad dwóch tygodni chodzisz z _nieciekawą mugolską książką_po zamku. Jasne – parsknęła krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Przez zaledwie ułamek sekundy Ginny mogła dostrzec panikę na twarzy Hermiony, ale to był tylko ułamek. Chwilę później gryfonka patrzyła na nią z wystudiowanym, nie do końca szczerym uśmiechem.

- Nic szczególnego, Ginny. Naprawdę.

Ruda starała się nie przewrócić oczami i nadal grała uprzejmie zainteresowaną tą niespotykaną lekturą. Jednakże musiała jakoś ruszyć sprawę do przodu, czyż nie?

- To może mi ją pożyczysz? – spytała sprytnie, rzucając jej przymilne spojrzenie, któremu rzadko kto się opierał - no, może oprócz bliźniaków i Rona. Na Hermionę jednak nie zadziałało, jedynie popatrzyła na nią zdziwiona.

- Pożyczyć? Nie, Ginny. Wybacz, ale nie mogę. Ona już jest od kogoś pożyczona – zamknęła z jakąś dziwną czułością książkę i podniosła się na nogi. – A teraz wybacz, jestem strasznie zmęczona… - powiedziała uśmiechając się przepraszająco i wyminęła Ginny, kierując się na schody do dormitorium. Ruda odprowadziła ją podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

Pożyczona, tak? A więc trzeba będzie sprawdzić właściciela – pomyślała, uśmiechając się chytrze.

Musiała tym chyba przerazić przechodzącego Charliego w postaci Harry'ego, którego akurat minęła bo chłopak o mało co się nie potknął widząc jej wyraz twarzy.

- Rety, Ginn. Normalnie aż mi ciarki przeszły. Co ty knujesz?

- Coś wielkiego – odpowiedziała mu tajemniczym tonem. – A ty mi w tym pomożesz, kochany Złoty Chłopcze – w jej brązowych oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny blask.

* * *

Severus trzymał w ręce szklankę Ognistej Whisky. Siedział jak zwykle w swoim ulubionym, ciemnozielonym fotelu przed kominkiem, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień. To było jedno z jego miejsc zadumy. Do drugiego, z przyczyn raczej oczywistych, wolał się teraz nie udawać. Nie chciał spotkać się z Granger, nie po tym, jak w swoich wizjach zobaczył, do czego by można użyć tego miejsca...

Upił kolejny łyk. Ostatnio zastanawiał się, co by zrobił bez tego trunku. Nie nazywał tego uzależnieniem, o nie, Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógłby być przecież uzależniony od czegoś tak banalnego jak Ognista Whiskey. Szklaneczka bursztynowego płynu była bardziej… ucieczką od codzienności, czy też raczej miłą odskocznią. Choć każdy, kto spotkał alkoholika dobrze wie, że to jedno i to samo, bo przecież alkoholizm to choroba pełna błahych półprawd i samooszukiwania się. Ale przecież kto jak kto, Severus Snape nie nazwałby siebie alkoholikiem, po prostu lubił subtelny smak tego trunku i uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu, gdy magiczna substancja rozchodziła się po jego ciele.

Gryzące wyrzuty sumienia zmusiły go, kolejny raz, do wyciągnięcia portretu Granger zza regału z księgami. Szczerze, to wolał nie myśleć ani o niej, ani o książkach. Teraz jej podobizna widniała oparta o kilka opasłych tomów, a jej złotawe, w świetle płynącym z kominka, włosy zdawały się falować. Westchnął ciężko.

Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to jego wina. Dziewczyna wyraźnie otworzyła się na każdą treść płynącą z księgi. Mógł to przewidzieć, cholera jasna! Zirytowany rzucił szklankę w ogień, który pod wypływem alkoholu buchnął mocniejszym płomieniem, dmuchając tym samym żarem w twarz Severusowi. Ta dziewczyna staczała się na jego oczach. Z jego winy…

A przecież zabezpieczył tę księgę! Zabezpieczył tak, żeby miała zahamowany wpływ na czytelnika, szczególnie _niedoświadczonego_ w Czarnej Magii. Miała tylko znaleźć to głupie zaklęcie i tyle. Zamknąć, oddać, zapomnieć. O nim najlepiej też.

Ale patrząc na ten obraz, ba, już go wyjmując, podświadomie wiedział o tym, że postanowił naprawić ten błąd. Zawalczyć o tę dziewczynę.

I wtedy właśnie dobiegł go odgłos pukania do drzwi.

* * *

Ginny naprawdę długo to planowała. Musiało wyjść perfekcyjnie – Hermiona, szczególnie ta nowa była bardzo spostrzegawcza i nie rozstawała się ze swoją książką ani na krok. Dlatego potrzebowała pomocy braci – Charlie i Bil, na szczęście obiecali jej pomóc. Dlatego więc, po uknuciu dokładnego planu i zapoznania z nim chłopaków, czekała razem z nimi w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, aż Hermiona wróci z kolacji. Sami uporali się z nią o wiele wcześniej, żeby jeszcze raz wszystko sobie przećwiczyć. Tak więc dwójka chłopaków siedziała na jednej z czerwonych kanap i w najlepsze przekomarzała się, a Ginny wyglądała za okno, gdzie prószył śnieg, tworząc coraz grubsze warstwy pierzyny. Zadrżała na samą myśl, że być może Harry i Ron muszą gdzieś marznąć, samotni…

Taki był jej drugi plan. Wyciągnąć ich stamtąd. Ale żeby to zrobić, najpierw potrzebowała w pełni sprawną Hermionę. Dlatego zebrała się w sobie, obserwując srebrny księżyc za oknem i postanowiła, że ich znajdzie.

Usłyszała odgłos odsuwanego obrazu, co skutecznie odwróciło jej uwagę od chłopaków. Do pomieszczenia weszła niczego nieświadoma Hermiona, minęła Billa i Charliego, którzy produkowali się jak idioci i skierowała się prosto na schody do swojego dormitorium.

Ginny poczuła, że ich szansa zaraz przepadnie. Popatrzyła na chłopaków, którzy bezradnie wzruszyli ramionami. Posłała im spojrzenie godne swojej matki, co od razu postawiło chłopaków do pionu i jeden z nich zawołał:

- Hermiono! – Wchodząca już po krętych schodach postać odwróciła się i spojrzała bez zainteresowania na chłopaków. – Hermiono, zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie mogłabyś nam pomóc w eseju z transmutacji… - Bill wstał i podszedł do niej, a Charlie poszedł zaraz w jego ślady.

- Przecież jeszcze niedawno zupełnie wam nie zależało – rzuciła im powątpiewające spojrzenia. Cholera! – zaklęła Ginny w myślach. Na szczęście jej bracia nie wydawali się być zbici z tropu.

- No tak, ale pomyśleliśmy…

- … że trzeba by Ronowi jednak podnieść trochę oceny – dokończył za brata Charlie, niczym bliźniacy.

- McGongall i tak wie, że wy to wy – rzuciła im sceptyczne spojrzenie. – A ja trochę się spieszę…

- Hermiono… - Bill użył głębokiego głosu Rona, który kiedyś tak bardzo podobał się Hermionie. – Prosimy…

Kiedy Ginny zauważyła zrezygnowany wyraz twarzy przyjaciółki, wiedziała, że wygrali i nic nie mogła poradzić, że jej usta same rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

- Pozwólcie mi tylko zostawić torbę, dobrze? – powiedziała, przeskoczyła kilka schodów i zniknęła w swoim dormitorium.

Czyżby to było tak proste? Hermiona zostawi swoje rzeczy, zejdzie na dół, a ona sama będzie mogła wkraść się do jej dormitorium…

Jednak wbrew nadziejom Ginny, Hermiona wyszła z znaną jej już książką pod pachą. Wszędzie ją nosiła, więc teraz też zapewne będzie chciała z nią siedzieć.

- To gdzie chcecie to pisać? – spytała nieco zniecierpliwiona Hermiona.

- Może… eee… w bibliotece? – rzucił Charlie, patrząc niedyskretnie na Ginny, która w tym momencie najchętniej plasnęłaby się głośno w czoło. Czy wszyscy jej bracia to skończeni idioci?! Jednakże niezauważalnie pokiwała głową, więc Bill przechwycił pałeczkę.

- Tak, biblioteka to super pomysł. Będziemy mieli materiały źródłowe i tak dalej…

Teraz albo nigdy – pomyślała Ginny, wzięła głęboki oddech i chwyciła książkę, która wyglądała z pozoru niewinnie, a w rzeczywistości bardzo podobnie do tej, którą trzymała Hermiona. Wprawdzie Ruda miała utrudnione zadanie, bo sama nie wiedziała, jak tamta naprawdę wygląda, ale nie bez korzyści jest siódmym dzieckiem w rodzinie. Chwyciła w drugą ręką różdżkę i upewniwszy się, że Hermiona jej nie widzi, zaczęła odsyłać swoją książkę w stronę przyjaciółki. Powoli, ostrożnie księga zaczęła przesuwać się w jej stronę. Teraz musiała się skupić jeszcze bardziej – czekała ją najtrudniejsza część zadania, czyli podmienienie. Rzucając na Hermionę chwilowe zaklęcie dezorientacji, szybko wysunęła właściwą księgę i wsunęła swoją, chroniąc od razu tą pierwszą przed upadkiem i szybko przywołując ją do siebie.

Ginny odczekała kilka sekund w napięciu wstrzymując oddech, bojąc się, że na Hermionę jednak rozproszenie nie podziałało. W końcu była jedną z najpotężniejszych wiedźm, jakie przebywały obecnie w tym zamku i jej mały_„Confundus"_ mógł być niewystarczający. Jednakże Hermiona zdawała się nic nie zauważyć i Ginny odetchnęła z ulgą. Jej bracia też się wyraźnie rozluźnili i skierowali razem z jej niczego nieświadomą przyjaciółką do wyjścia. Zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć jej ostatnie słowa:

- Gdyby Harry i Ron też mieli taki zapał do prac domowych…

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem. Ach Hermiono, gdybyś wiedziała, gdybyś tylko wiedziała...

Nie miała jednak wiele czasu. Chwyciła ciężką księgę (jakim cudem Hermionie chciało się nosić tak ciężkie tomisko przy sobie?! Jej samej już po chwili ręce chciały odpaść) i poszła do swojego dormitorium, by skryć się za kolejnymi drzwiami w łazience. Na szczęście nikogo nie było. Zapaliła wszystkie świece i usiadła na chłodnej posadzce. Odetchnęła głęboko i otworzyła księgę.

I znów to samo. Kartki jakby posklejane z różnych dzieł, teksty w różnych językach, różne gatunki literackie…

I nagle znów ten prześwit… Ginny przyjrzała się dokładniej. Przecież przed chwilą było tu jakieś zaklęcie! Widziała!

Czując coraz większe napięcie, skupiła się na tym, co przed chwilą widziała. Przymknęła powieki i przywołała tamten obraz. _Łacińskie słowa, czarny atrament, pożółkłe kartki, rysunek trójkąta…_

Powtarzała tę mantrę przez kolejne kilka minut, po czym otworzyła oczy i oniemiała z wrażenia.

Tym razem potrafiła odczytać całą stronę. Przewróciła na następną. I kolejną. A wszystkie układały się w zaklęcia, które zdecydowanie nie wyglądały na Białą Magię…

Złamała barierę, czyjakolwiek ona była. Więc teraz ujrzy i tytuł…

Z sercem prawie wyrywającym się z piersi, odwróciła grubą okładkę i zamarła z wrażenia, kiedy doszedł do niej sens wytłoczonych na niej złocistych słów.

_Czarnomagiczne praktyki odbierania i ratowania życia._

Teraz pozostało jedynie zidentyfikować właściciela. Chociaż Ginny miała prawie stuprocentową pewność, do kogo ona należy, jednak wolała to sprawdzić.

Wyszeptała zaklęcie, które po chwili wróciło do niej niczym sonda. Pozytywne.

Kilka minut później biegła już przez szkolne korytarze, nie bacząc nawet, która jest godzina ani kogo potrąca. W drodze do lochów Snape'a po głowie kołatało jej się tylko jedno zdanie:

_W coś ty wdepnęła, Hermiono?_

* * *

Intensywność stukania pięścią o drzwi wyraźnie zdradzała, że mniej lub bardziej niechciany gość Snape'a był wyjątkowo zdenerwowany.

W drodze do drzwi zastanawiał się, jak tu śmiałka „miło" przyjąć, jednak kiedy zobaczył w nich wyraźnie przejętą Ginevrę Weasley, poczuł lekko zbity z tropu.

- Czego tu szukasz? – syknął, taksując dziewczynę nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem.

- JAK PAN MÓGŁ?! – wydarła się na niego dziewczyna, a łzy nagle popłynęły gwałtownie po zarumienionych ze wściekłości policzkach. – JAK…

- Gwoli ścisłości, Weasley. Nikt nie będzie się po mnie wydzierał _w moim własnym gabinecie_. Dlaczego tak krzyczysz? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest już…

- CZEGO?! TY… DUPKU! – popatrzyła na niego z nienawiścią i rzuciła w niego książką Hermiony. – Nie możesz się pogodzić z tym, że tylko ty się w tym ubabrałeś, tak? I dlatego jej ją podsunąłeś, prawda?!

- JĘZYK, Weasley – zmiażdżył ją wzrokiem, jednakże poczuł w tym momencie jak kilkutonowy głaz zwala się na jego klatkę piersiową. A więc jednak… – Chwilowo nie wyciągnę konsekwencji z twojego bezczelnego zachowania, jedynie z uwagi na całą sytuację.

Popatrzył na nią z obrzydzeniem, jakby była obślizgłą żabą (albo porywczym lwem), po czym z wyraźną niechęcią odsunął się od drzwi.

- Wejdź, Weasley i zachowuj się!

Ginny weszła szybko, jakby obawiając się, że Mistrz Eliksirów może się rozmyślić. Hermiona pochłonięta przez Czarną Magię! Biedna Hermiona… Zapłaci jej za to!

- Nie wydymaj się tak jak puszek pigmejski, tylko przejdź do rzeczy, Weasley – powiedział sucho, stojąc obok drzwi w swoim gabinecie.

- Jak pan śmiał?! – ponownie prawie rzuciła się na niego z pazurami.

- To już słyszeliśmy – syknął. – Skąd masz tą księgę? I jakim cudem…

- Zobaczyłam, co to jest? – zmrużyła kpiąco oczy. – Widocznie nie nałożył pan wystarczającego zabezpieczenia. Złamałam je. Zobaczyłam _wszystko_.

Snape patrzył na nią lekko zdziwiony, jakby analizując to, co powiedziała.

- Wrócimy jeszcze do tego. Czy ktoś jeszcze o tym wie?

- _Jeszcze _nie.

- Nie będziesz mi grozić w moim własnym gabinecie – syknął jej w twarz, teraz już poważnie rozzłoszczony. Ginny aż ciarki przebiegły po plecach. – Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Gryfonka jedynie pokiwała głową, wpatrując się w profesora, słysząc wciąż szybsze bicie swojego serca.

- I niech tak zostanie. A gdzie ona jest? – dodał po namyśle, rzucając dziwne, prawie że emocjonalne spojrzenie Ginny.

- Ale kto? – spytała tępo – ten dziwny wzrok profesora wytrącił ją z równowagi.

- A jak myślisz, Weasley? - syknął wściekle. - Granger!

- Z-z chłopakami. W bibliotece…

Ponownie tego wieczoru otaksował ją spojrzeniem i warknął:

- Wracaj do siebie i nie waż się nikomu o tym mówić. Zrozumiano? Nawet dyrektorowi. Inaczej będziesz miała do czynienia _ze mną_.

Ginny ani myślała w tej chwili złamać jego zakazu, więc jedynie przytaknęła, a Snape otworzył drzwi.

Ruda skorzystała z okazji i wyszła szybko z gabinetu, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinna ostrzec przed nim Hermiony. Po namyśle jednak stwierdziła, że kto jak kto, ale tylko on może jej teraz pomóc.

* * *

Nawet nie pamiętała, jak się tu znalazła. Wiedziała, że poszła z Harrym i Ronem… to znaczy z Charliem i Billem do biblioteki napisać jakiś esej… Tak, chyba z transmutacji… A potem zrobiło jej się tak słabo, pusto… Sięgnęła po książkę, chciała przeczytać, choć jedno małe zdanie, choć słowo… Ale jej tam nie było. NIE BYŁO! Była jakaś inna, ale nie _ta_, a ona potrzebowała właśnie tej…

Hermiona leżała skulona pod oknem przy szóstym piętrze. Zimny wiatr wpadał przez nieoszklone okna i owiewał chłodem jej przemarznięte ciało. Zwinęła się jeszcze bardziej.

Jej szloch przeciął ciszę przerywaną jedynie co jakiś czas przez świst wiatru. Musiała ją dostać! Czuła się bez niej taka pusta…

Poczuła, jak łzy prawie zamarzają na jej twarzy. Może tak i lepiej. Skoro nie mogła mieć jej przy sobie, to już wolała tutaj zamarznąć…

* * *

Poszedł do biblioteki, jak mówiła mu ta nieznośna Weasley. Ale tam, jak się zresztą spodziewał, nie było jej. Była za to stara Pince, która właśnie zamykała obszerne, opustoszałe pomieszczenie, patrząc na niego tak samo niemiło zza wąskich okularów, jak za czasów gdy był jeszcze uczniem.

Zaczęło ogarniać go coś na kształt lekkiego strachu (Severus Snape nie przyzna się przed sobą, że boi się, a tym bardziej, że o coś _dba_). Jeżeli Hermiona faktycznie, tak jak to podejrzewał, uzależniła się od Czarnej Magii, a nie miała obecnie żadnego źródła do jej czerpania, mogła zrobić cokolwiek. Cokolwiek głupiego, nierozsądnego, zdesperowanego…

Instynkt powiódł go kolejny raz w miejsce, przy którym już tyle razy ją spotkał.

I tym razem tam była. Dojrzał skuloną postać poniżej kamiennego parapetu, prawie leżącą na posadzce. Wiatr dmuchnął mu w twarz zimnym powietrzem. O, Merlinie, jaka musiała być przemarznięta… Skierował różdżkę w stronę okna i w oka mgnieniu wyczarował osłonę ciepłego powietrza, przez które nie mogło przedostać się lodowate z zewnątrz.

Podszedł do skulonej postaci. Dopiero teraz usłyszał potężny szloch. Dziewczyna aż się trzęsła. A więc było już bardzo źle… Ale na szczęście nic sobie nie zrobiła.

Ukucnął przy niej i postarał się oderwać jej drobne dłonie od twarzy. Niestety trzymała mocno, więc musiał użyć więcej siły. Po chwili trzymał jej zziębnięte ręce w swoich niewiele cieplejszych i mógł zobaczyć jej twarz. W świetle księżyca wyglądała strasznie. Blada z szaleństwem i głodem w podkrążonych oczach. Ale nie w brązowych, ciepłych oczach, tylko zapadniętych, teraz w kolorze palisandru... Przypominały dwa węgliki, które ruszały się szybko, chcąc uniknąć wypalenia. Gdy go zauważyła, rzuciła się na niego i przewaliła na łopatki. Nie spodziewał się tego – myślał, że opadły jej już siły. Ale najwyraźniej nie – wpatrywała się w niego z wyraźną nienawiścią.

Naprawdę nie chciał tego robić, ale nie miał wyjścia. Chwycił jej ręce i po chwili to on był na górze i przygniatał ją swoim ciężarem. Dziewczyna momentalnie zaczęła się szarpać i wić.

- Puść mnie! – z jej gardła dobył się charkotliwy głos.

Nie było sensu do niej mówić, więc po prostu czekał, aż się uspokoi. Nie wiedział, ile to trwało, może minuty, godziny, całe dnie, ale w końcu przestała. Nie czuł już nawet jakiegokolwiek nacisku. Wpatrywała się za to tępo w ścianę obok nich.

Zsunął się z niej i przystanął obok. Wkrótce zamknęła brązowe, puste oczy i straciła przytomność. W tym stanie nie mógł jej wziąć ani do skrzydła, ani do dormitorium, ani tym bardziej do dyrektora. Wiedząc, że pozostało mu już tylko jedno miejsce, schylił się i wziął ją na ręce, tak, że jej głowa kiwała się teraz bezwładnie w rytm jego kroków.

Poczuł ucisk w sercu na ten widok. Miał ją chronić, miał nie dopuścić, żeby jej dusza się skalała, a tym samym sam ją na to skazał, sam jej dał tą księgę…

Nie było jednak teraz czasu na roztrząsanie tego co się stało. Szedł szybkim krokiem przed siebie, jednak na tyle delikatnie, żeby nie czuła się niekomfortowo. Trzymał ją na wyciągnięcie ramion, ale te z upływem metrów zaczęły go boleć i był zmuszony ją przyciągnąć do siebie. Starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie jej zapachu, jednakże świeży cytrusowy zapach z nutką cynamonu docierał wyraźnymi falami do jego nozdrzy…

* * *

Severus Snape był w Pokoju Życzeń tylko raz. I nie były to specjalnie miłe wspomnienia – kiedyś odkrył go przez przypadek i od razu podzielił się tą tajemnicą z Lily. Pokłócili się jednak tuż przed wejściem o to, co chcą wewnątrz zobaczyć i zniechęcona i podenerwowana Evans zostawiła go przed białym marmurem mówiąc mu na odchodnym, że ją okłamał – bo drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć. Nie pozwoliła mu wyjaśnić, że drzwi nie chcą odkryć przed nimi swojej tajemnicy tylko dlatego, że nie mogą dojść do porozumienia i ich oczekiwania się rozmijają. Zaraz potem wszedł tam sam, ale odkrycie nie smakowało zbyt dobrze w pojedynkę, więc czym prędzej opuścił tajemniczy pokój. Nie powrócił do niego. Aż do teraz.

Wreszcie byli na miejscu. Przed Severusem rozciągała się pusta, naga ściana. Przymknął powieki i mocno się skupił. Po chwili usłyszał zgrzyt metalu i przed nim zaczęły się materializować potężne drzwi, które otworzyły się pod jego lekkim pchnięciem na przód.

Nie powinien się dziwić temu, co zastał w środku, chociaż spodziewał się może bardziej szpitalnego wystroju - przed nim rozciągał się średnich rozmiarów, dosyć przytulny ale prosty pokój. Oświetlały go świece rozwieszone w złotych kandelabrach, a pod oknem, jako centrum pokoju znajdowało się naprawdę spore, dwuosobowe łóżko ze szkarłatną pościelą. „No jasne, Gryfonka"- pomyślał cynicznie, po czym podszedł do niego położył na nim dziewczynę. Jej głowa opadła na miękkie poduszki, a poplątane i zmatowiałe loki zakryły zmęczoną twarz. Gdyby posiadał w swoim słowniku słowo „rozczulenie", pewnie powiedziałby tak o tym obrazku… Jednakże takowego nie posiadł i poczuł jedynie niezidentyfikowane ukłucie w sercu, po którym zaraz następne w kolejce pojawiło się poczucie winy.

Westchnął i rozglądnął się po pokoju. Obok łóżka pojawił się znikąd wygodny, ciemnozielony fotel. Niewiele myśląc, ułożył się na nim, wciąż obserwując spokojnie leżącą dziewczynę. Z rosnącym niepokojem zastanawiał się, co będzie, jak się przebudzi…


End file.
